Trust for Two
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: Somehow, someway… Technology has been lost. There are no electronics, no cars, no trains and no airplanes. Modern medicine? Is a thing of the past. Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy will have to adapt and decide whether they better off alone or if they can trust each other. Rated M for gore, sexual content and some swearing. COMPLETE
1. Living a Nightmare

**Somehow, someway… Technology has been lost. There are no electronics, no cars, no trains and no airplanes. Modern medicine? Is a thing of the past.**

 **Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy have been sent into this world after I read the story prompt on tumblr. In this Melinda does not have her gift, I feel as if it would just have complicated things too much with so many people dying constantly.**

 **The two will have to adapt and decide whether they better off alone or if they can trust each other.**

 **It is set in third person because I felt like it would give me more of a challenge and would be a better for this type of story. Lol.**

 **Enjoy! Xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Living a Nightmare**

She bolts awake.

Her nightmare beginning all over again.

She quickly gathers her things; a blanket, a makeshift pillow, a picture of her family before everything went down and a few other small everyday needs.  
She keeps them in a small bag that is on her at all times.

"Keep moving Melinda." She say quietly to herself and wiggles into a pair of jeans. "Even if this place is nice… you know the rule. No place for more than two days. You can't trust anyone."

She looks at herself in a shattered mirror, pieces of her face spread across the cracks.

Her dead looking eyes, dirty tanned skin from all of the endless miles of walking and her greasy auburn brown bedridden hair hanging in her face.  
The old, frayed jeans and tank top are practically wearing off her body as she tries to look presentable to any of the passing people she sees.  
Her fingers running through her hair, desperately trying to pull it up and into a suitable bun.

She grabs her bag and walks toward the door, a figure blocking her.

Her eyes slowly making their way up to the man's face.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" He chuckles, his hands pushing her back into the small beaten down old motel room. "You think you can just stay on my property without paying me with something?"  
"No. I don't have anything… please don't." She says dropping her bag. "I don't have any money or valuables."  
"You have these…" He chuckles, his hands gripping her breasts. "I'd consider these to be very valuable."  
"Get off of me!" She yells and hits his chest, trying to push him away from her.

Nothing but laughter comes from his mouth as he punches her in the face.

He shoves her onto the bed before pinning her down, rubbing his body up against her.

"You think that your screams are going to attract someone that will save you?" He whispers in her ear. "All it's gonna do is tell my boys to sneak their way in here for a good piece of ass. So I'd shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

He moves his grimy fingers under her clothes, making sure to touch every inch of her.

He yanks her hair and all she could do was scream, but that did nothing.

A dirty sock reeking of mold is then shoved into her mouth and her lips were stuck together with duct tape.  
He rips open her top and strips her down to her bare form.

Her naked body is spread on the bed, wrinkling the sheets that are drenched in sweat and tears.

While he feels pleasure, she feels pain and disgust.

"Open your eyes baby girl…" He whispers in her ear.  
"Please just stop." She cries out, her fists pounding into his chest.

She feels violated and... ashamed.

Her virginity gone and all to a monster who calls himself a man! He finally removes the sock and duct tape before pulling himself from her and walking away.

"You loved it… you little whore. Stop acting like you are innocent." He chuckles, pulling up his pants. "When you flaunt your body in tight jeans and a low cut top, you're begging for someone to claim that body as theirs. Next time you'll know better before staying in a place for free. Now get your ass out of here before I call my boys up here to finish the job."

He slams the broken door behind him and she slowly curls up into the fetal position.

She's helpless and unwanted.  
Nothing but a dirty whore.

 _It's her fault_

She could have stopped it and no one will ever convince her otherwise.

Men cannot be trusted.

No one can.

She crawls out from the bed and dresses herself in what little she had.

She needs to scavage.  
Find water, food and a few more pieces of clothes before moving on with her life.

So she did what she did best.

She ran.

She grabs her bag and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

But she isn't looking where she is going and she runs directly into someone.

"Sorry." She mutters and picks up her things before going to start running again.

But his hand stops her.

"You look hurt." He says looking over the bruises on her face and arms. "Let me help you."  
"No. I'm not like that…" She says pushing him away. "I don't do that sort of thing. Please just let me go."  
"What?" He chuckles. "I used to be a medical student. Let me take a look. I don't bite."  
"And I used to be a model." She mutters. "Why would I believe you?"  
"I'd believe you if you said that… you're very beautiful." He says ushering her toward a bench. "I promise you that I'm not like other men. I won't hurt you."

Something inside her told her to trust him.

Even after everything she just went through, she reluctantly walks toward him.

"Alright. But only for a moment." She says and he nods, his hands roaming over the bruises.  
"Do you have a place to stay? It's not good for a pretty girl like you to be out alone." He says reaching into his bag for something. "How old are you?"  
"I'm 18." She replies and winces as he applies a small amount of ointment on a cut. "How old are you?"  
"I am 21," he says and kisses the cut. "I forgot that antibacterial tastes like shit. Do you have a place to stay? Where's your family?"  
"My family… nevermind. But who should I stay with? You?" She asks, a smile forming on both of their faces.  
"Well I could take care of you." He replies, tending to her. "We could be a team."  
"I've never known a man to not want something in return so what do you want from me?" She mutters. "Men are pigs."  
"Not all men are." He replies. "I could use some company and I bet you could too."

He stands up and she finally really looks at him.

He is tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that are offset by a boyish grin. A pair of eyes the color of sea glass gleam behind square-framed glasses that keep slipping down his long nose.  
There is a crack in the right lens and she wonders what happened to him.

"You're very tall." She sighs and her stomach flips.

God, is he ever attractive.

"Thanks… I guess." He laughs uneasily. "I have a little place a few miles up the road. There is little food... but I have water and a bed for you to sleep in until we find something better."  
"That sounds…" She pauses as he begins to tend to her face. "That sounds really nice."  
"So is that a yes?" He asks, brushing a piece of hair from her face.  
"Yes…" She whispers and smiles. "Thank you."  
"Well then we can start and try to find some things for you." He says, helping her up. "I don't have much and I know none of it will work for you."

He examines the tattered old clothing she has on.

"Alright." She says looking behind herself to see nothing but a deserted road that is littered with cars. "This is all very sweet of you."  
"Anything for a pretty girl like yourself." He says smiling. "The names Jim Clancy. Yours?"  
"Melinda Gordon." She replies holding her hand out for him.  
"Nice to meet you." He replies and shakes her hand. "There's a mini mart up the road here. I don't have much food myself, let alone two people so we'll need to try and find some stuff."  
"I know a few places that could work for us. Luckily I've stuck around this area for a few weeks." She mutters and readjusts her shirt. "It's not the best place but it'll work for the time being."  
"You seem very guarded." He sighs. "What happened to you?"  
"I was just in a bad place at a bad time." She answers, her eyes staring at the road ahead. "I shouldn't have stayed in the room. It was a stupid idea, my brother would have laughed at me."  
"You have a brother?" He asks as she walks toward a flipped over RV.  
"He's dead." She replies and opens the top hatch.

That's a conversation for another day.

They need to deal with now because right now a stench litters both of their noses.

"I'll go first." He says and crawls inside. "It's just mold. We'll ditch the food but there is some clothes that might fit you in here."  
"Okay. Bring them out, I'll keep watch out here." I say and look around.  
"In my bag there is a few weapons just in case you need them." He grunts and she looks to the bag and grabs it.

There was a knife, a gun and a pick axe.

She took the pick axe because there is no way in hell she'd ever use a gun or a knife.  
But a pick axe will work for now.

"I grabbed as much as I could." He says crawling back out. "There wasn't anything else that was worth taking besides a few canned goods and this."

He reaches back into the RV and pulls out a crossbow.

"Ever shot one of these?" He asks as she takes the plastic bag that he hands her and starts to look through it.  
"Hell yeah I have. I was in archery for five years. You bet I know how to shoot one of those bad boys." She laughs and a glimmer of the girl she used to be is shown as she examines the clothes. "Most of this is too big. But some of it is useful. Thanks."  
"I struck gold. A girl that knows how to shoot a crossbow." He laughs and grabs his bag. "That's sexy as hell."  
"Shut up." She says shoving a few things into her bag before saddling up again. "Let's move out and give me that thing before you accidentally shoot yourself."

There is something about the way he looks at her when she swings the crossbow over her shoulder that makes her think that maybe all guys aren't so bad after all.


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2**  
 **Broken**

As she made her way through the forest, she spots a small colony of maybe ten turkeys.

"Jackpot..." She says inching closer and hiding behind a tree.

There was one of every size and shape you could imagine. At least for a hungry girl.

She quickly examines each and everyone of them and takes her pick of the liter.

"That one," she whispers and raises her crossbow.

She aims her shot and then let's the arrow free. She watches as it slices through the animal's chest.  
The rest scatter quickly, not wanting to be another victim when I hear a twig snap.

My head peeks over my shoulder to see him in the distance with two squirrels strung over his shoulder.

"Score!" Jim cheers as he run toward me. "Nice kill shot."  
"Thank you very much." I say as his hand finds its way around my waist. "Shall we?"  
"We shall." He says and we run for the turkey.  
"Hands where I can see them!" Someone shouts and shoots a bullet into the air.

Jim stands in front of me as a man walks out of the bushes.

"This is MY land which means you shot MY turkey." The man says aiming the shotgun at us.  
"Just take the turkey and give us the arrow back." He says and backs away with me slowly.  
"Toss over the squirrels." The man says grabbing the turkey and tossing over the arrow.  
"We need food. I caught these fair and square a mile and a half back." He says and the man shrugs.  
"I have six mouths to feed. You only have your girl." The man says holding his hand out.  
"And what if I don't give you the squirrels?" He says covering me a bit more.  
"I'll shoot her." He says aiming the gun to my head.  
"Fine." He says pulling them from his shoulder.  
"Jim don't." I mutter and he shakes his head.  
"I'm not putting you in danger." He whispers.  
"Just wait one damn second." She says loading the crossbow quickly.  
"Why?" He asks and she shoots the man's arm making him drop the gun.  
"Run." She pulls him along and they bolt through the forest.  
"IF I EVER SEE YOU ON MY FUCKING LAND AGAIN YOU'RE DEAD! HEAR ME! DEAD." The man yells as we reach a clearing and take a breather.  
"See... never underestimate me." She pants and slaps his shoulder.  
"I didn't underestimate you. I just didn't want you getting hurt." He says and clutches his shoulder. "Ow. That fucking hurt."  
"Good." She laughs and then takes off running.  
"Should we have corn or green beans with these squirrels?" I ask as we climb the hill and see the small cabin we're staying in.  
"We haven't had corn in a while." She says and shrugs her shoulder. "I'm going to go clean this arrow."  
"Alright. Yell for me if anything happens." He answers and then smiles toward her.  
"I do have a rather loud piercing scream." She laughs and walks over to the boiling pot of water.  
"I know. I've heard it before." He says begins to check the animal for any disease.

She places the arrow inside the pot and then walks in the cabin.

"Just the corn, right?" She shouts through an open window.  
"Yeah and bring a cup. I'm kind of thirsty." He replies and she nods.

She searches through the few cans they had and finally found creamed corn and only two cups they have, she was rather parched herself.  
They were lucky that the previous owners left this place in such good shape. They even had a few things such as metal cups, plates and even some silverware and cans of preservable food.

She watches him through the window as he slices through the bird.  
Even after spending the last 8 weeks with him she still had her doubts.

He seems perfect. He's Jim, he wouldn't hurt her.

But she still can't sleep more than an hour without having a nightmare of that man's hands all over her.

"You want it don't ya…" The man whispers and runs his hands under her shirt. "You wanted it the first time."  
"No." She mutters and shakes her head.  
"Keep that pretty little mouth of your shut.. we don't want Jim hearing us now do we?" The man chuckles and his mouth touches her neck. "I've missed ya beautiful."

She tries to push his greasy fingers off of her.

"NO!" She screams and Jim turns his head to the sound. "NO! GET OFF OF ME!"

He rushes to the cabin and to her side.

"Mel.." He whispers touching her face as she looks around to find the man she thought was there to be gone. "Mel no one is here… it's just us."  
"No. He was here…" She whispers and begins to feel tears fall from her eyes. "I swear that he was here… I swear."  
"Who was here?" He asks and she shakes her head.  
"That man from the hotel..." She rambles and he looks around. "I'm not crazy... he was here."  
"I believe you." He says and smiles. "But I also believe no one was here."  
"I can't do this." She says and runs away, grabbing the picture of her family. "I gotta go."  
"Mel!" He yells as I bolt out the door.

She didn't care.

They are all the same.  
All men.

All they want is for women to take their clothes off and please them.

That's all men have ever wanted from her anyways.  
That's all she'll ever be good for.

All she'd ever dreamed of since she was a little girl was getting married and settling down with a good guy. Maybe even having a few kids when she was ready but now… all that is, is a piece of shit dream that will never come true.

Her only high school boyfriend, the typical jock tried to rape her on prom night because 'that's what good girlfriends do.'  
She thought he was a good guy but oh was she wrong.

She stops momentarily to take a breather before continuing to run.

But she isn't looking where she is going.  
Her specialty.

She fell down a hill, hears something crack as she rolls to the bottom.

"Fuck…" She yells and grips her ankle in pain, blood rushing down her leg and staining her jeans.

She could hear him yelling; he is getting closer.

"Melinda!" Jim screams and then she see him.  
"Jim just get out of here." She says as he rushes to her side, tending to her ankle and bleeding calf. "Please… just let me die. I can't handle this anymore."  
"You're not gonna die." He says rolling up her jeans. "You messed up your calf pretty bad but it will heal. Your ankle is swollen and will be better in a few days tops."  
"Jim…" She sobs and clutches the picture of her family to her chest. "Why did they leave me alive? Why didn't those looters kill me along with my family!"  
"You never told me that looters killed your folks." He whispers and looks up at her, cupping her cheek.  
"I don't like talking about what happened." She replies. "It was two years ago and it still kills everytime I think of them."  
"Talking heals the heart." He smiles. "My mom told me that."  
"And two months ago when we met… I was raped for sleeping in that ratted old motel room." She sobs and then scratches herself. "I've never felt more dirty in my life. His hands all over me… his voice in my ear... I deserved it, I shouldn't expect a room for free."  
"Is that what he told you?" He asks and shakes his head. "No woman should ever be treated like that. It is not your fault that people are sick minded and take advantage of people."

He looks into her eyes and wipes her tears away.

"You are a such beautiful girl and deserve every ounce of happiness." He whispers and smiles. "I know you'd never love a guy like me. But I love you… it was subtle at first, an attraction but it grew as I got to know you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh. It's all perfect."  
"Jim…" She sighs and looks away.  
"You're perfect." He mutters and then kisses her cheek.  
"Please don't." She whispers and turns her head.  
"I don't want anything from you. If you don't love me, I get it." He explains. "But if you give me a chance we can have a good life. Nothing like what it could have been before all this if we didn't meet and probably never would have… but a good life with stability, love and compassion. Alright?"  
"Okay..." She says and a smile forms on her face. "Just take me home."  
"I will," he whispers and picks her up.


	3. Overprotective

**Chapter 3**  
 **Overprotective**

He walks into the cabin to find Melinda counting her arrows and trying to stand up on her ankle.

"Melinda, you need to keep off of your foot." He says sitting her down. "I'd rather you be off your foot for a few days then mess it up more and be off for a month because we need food."  
"I've been lying down with you being like my servant for two days. I need to get out and breathe in some fresh air." She whines and stands up. "Can I please go scavenge with you?"  
"Melinda…" He sighs, and looks away from me. "I'm not gonna look at you because if I do I'll say yes."  
"Please Jim…" She whispers and pouts her eyes.  
"Only if you can walk at a good speed." He mutters and helps her up. "You are so lucky that I love you."  
"You are the best! I love you too," she replies and releases a sigh.  
"How well can you walk?" He asks and pulls her to her feet.  
"We'll have to see." She says and places a chaste kiss on his lips and then pushes him about two feet away so she can she walk toward him. "Is this a test?"  
"Maybe…" He smirks and she walks toward him anyway.

Her ankle is weak so she walks with a limp but at a good speed

"Alright." He sighs. "You can come."  
"Thank you!" She whispers and hugs him. "I promise that I'll be careful."  
"You better be." He laughs and grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder. "You all set?"  
"I've been waiting for this all day." She smiles and grabs her bag before swinging her crossbow over her shoulder. "I'm set."  
"For the first time since we met you're ready to leave in under five minutes." He says and opens the door. "But let's head out. We have a list of what we need to find before we get back."  
"And what would that be?" She asks grabbing two gallon jugs for water.  
"Water, protein, veggies, and hopefully some more medicine." He says and helps me down the hill. "It would be nice to get some more wood and soap. Anything you need?"  
"There is something but it'll be hard to find." She says and cracks her neck.  
"And what would that be so I can keep an eye out?" He nudges my side jokingly as we reach what used to be a major highway of somesort.  
"You know… female hygiene products." She answers quietly.  
"Female hygiene?" He laughs.  
"Tampons Jim. I need tampons." She replies and he gives her a more serious look.  
"Oh! Okay... wow I am an idiot." He mutters. "Alright. Anything else?"  
"No. That's all I really need." She mumbles and then shakes her head. "Men..."  
"Don't men me, Melinda Gordon." He smirks and then runs ahead toward a deserted shop, they always look around and find small things that people have picked over for two full years of chaos. "Look what I found! Female hygiene."  
"You're like a giddy school girl." She says looking under shelves and finding a few cans of vegtables. "Do they have regular?"  
"Yeah." He says and stuffs a few boxes into his bag. "For the further need."  
"Thanks." She says and then sends a smile toward him. "I found a few cans of…"

She stiffens and then slowly starts to back away.

"You found cans of what?" He asks and looks over shelves. "Mel?"  
"Jim…" She whispers and then he looks over.  
"You're the girl who Nelson fucked for staying in the room a few weeks ago…" The man chuckles. "He has been raving about you. I can't wait to get a taste."  
"You touch her… you fucking die." He says pointing a gun to the back of the man's head.  
"Come on man… you've been thinking about pouring your problems into her too." The man whines.  
"Actually I haven't because I respect women unlike you and your little group of friends." He mutters and then wrap my arm around his throat. "You're the scum of the earth."  
"You're gonna pay for this." The man grunts as Jim kicks him to the ground and pulls the trigger on his gun.  
"Melinda? Are you okay?" He runs to her side and starts crying the second he remotely touches her.  
"I love you." She whispers and then he smiles.  
"I love you too." He laughs and then wipes the sweat from her face. "God I love you too."  
"I can't even remotely give you what you deserve but I promise you that I'll try… I'll try my hardest Jim Clancy." She mutters and then he stops her.  
"Shh… just having you is enough." He reassures her, his lips pressing a kiss onto her cheek.  
"We have to leave and get the hell out of here before they find us." She stammers over her words. "Nelson or whoever he is already has a price over my head. Now I've got you all strung up in my mess."  
"I made that decision because no one deserves to harm a hair on your head… and trust me if I ever see this asshole who destroyed the girl you were before I even met you." He says and she nods furiously. "I will shoot him without a second thought."  
"Let's get out of here." She says and then a sliver of a smile forms on her face. "We have lost enough time having a moment."  
"I love a woman in control." He mutters as she pulls him toward the woods.  
"Stop dragging your feet, Clancy. We need to go." She says and glares toward him. "Now."  
"Yes ma'am." He replies and they continue running for their lives toward the cabin.

They truly need to leave.  
Now.

* * *

 **It seems as I hit 1000 words I lost my creative juices... I'm sorry. I'll write a longer chapter next time :)**

 **See you Xx Mariah**


	4. Deep Shit

**Chapter 4**  
 **Deep Shit**

They run as fast as they can, dodging trees and low hanging branches.

Their hands are entangled with each others like lovers. They are still playing the real or not real game, but he has a much better grasp on things now.

They live together and are a couple. Sort of. They share lots of kisses which makes her feel something for the first time since her life was turned upside down by those looters.

"We need to split up." She pants quietly as the sound of dogs barking in the distance gets closer.  
"Mel that is a bad idea..." He answers and pulls me a bit further into the woods. "Splitting up gives them the advantage."  
"Jim if we don't split up they will catch us." She mutters and then kisses him, his worries melting away as she pulls him deeper into the woods.  
"I have a plan." He says and looks toward the barking. "We need a distraction. You run as fast as you can and don't look back."  
"No. You are not killing yourself for me." She says pulling him close to her.  
"Did I say anything about killing myself?" He laughs and then caresses her face. "I am going to cause a distraction and then meet you at the edge of the lake that is a mile and a half from here."  
"Promise?" She whispers and he kisses her once more, a short goodbye which is all the signal she needed to run.

They ran in different directions, their hands tearing apart.

The cold night air courses through her lungs and dries her already parched throat.

Her heart is beating fast, faster than normal and she is scared that she would lead them right to us.  
That, or it would burst out of her chest.

Both options sound rather unappealing.

"You can't get very far beautiful…" She hears Nelson yell from not that far away.

Running is her best asset, she used to be on track before this whole thing happened.  
The only that actually was in her favor.

But she needed to rest, even if it is only for a second she'd be able to outrun them and then meet Jim.  
She lets her hands rest upon her knees as she takes in two deep breaths, her back resting against the hard bark of a pine tree.

In through the nose out through the mouth, she mentally reminds herself after wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead she takes in her new surroundings.

The blood pounding in her ear clogs her brain, she is in a forest and was running east.  
That's all she could tell.

She hears the dogs bark a bit louder and takes off again, her heart rate has slowed a little because of her rest but she has no time now.

Run, Melinda.

Her brother's voice echoing through her head as she reaches a hill and luckily slows herself down enough to not fall on her way down.  
But being as running into things and falling down is her specialty she runs directly into a tree.

She slumps over and falls on her back, blood trickling down her forehead. She's not unconscious but she can't seem move anything.

It is like she's paralyzed.

The barking is getting closer and closer until a dog licks her face clean of the blood and lets out a howl for everyone to hear.  
The man crouches down and touches her face softly.

"I told you, you wouldn't get far beautiful…" He chuckles and picks her up and into his. "I have your boytoy. He's not as fast or smart as you. Now I'm going to give you a little something to help you sleep… see you in a few hours."  
"No..." She murmurs and then her body lightens.

Her eyelids get heavy as a needle exits her arm and she loses the fight to resist whatever drug is in her system.

* * *

She starts to wake up, her eyelids fluttering softly when she hears voices.

"Hey! Get Nelson, his girls wakin up." A man shouts.

She tries to move around but it restrained on her wrists and ankles and there is something covering her mouth. She sees Jim next to her and bleeding from a wound in his leg.

"Jim!" She yells into the rag but it comes out muffled.

She leans on him carefully, her head on his shoulder and starts to cry.  
She never thought a guy would make her feel this way but she can't lose him.

He is all she has left.

He lifts his head with what little energy he has and nuzzles his head against her, trying to comfort her in someway.  
She presses her face against his and for the first time she has a the urge to kiss him and can't.

Something like don't cry comes from Jim's mouth and she smiles and for some reason she doesn't even care that he can't see it because she's smiling again all because of him.

"Are you two just the cutest little couple…" Nelson says walking into the room. "Separate them."

She screams into the rag that's tied over her mouth as some guy tries to drag her away from Jim.

"Still so feisty I see…" He laughs and crouches down, his hand roughly grabbing her face and lifting it. "I'll make you a deal. You suck me off and…" He takes the rag off of her mouth and his fingers run over her lips. "I'll let your loverboy go and live his life but you have to stay and be my slave."

He screams out, shaking his head for her to say no.

"I will give you 10 minutes alone with him to talk." He says pats her cheek. "Now boy, you need to settle down before I change my fucking mind."

He takes the rag from Jim's mouth and gets a facefull of spit.

"Jim don't…" She cries and he looks to her as Nelson punches him in the face.  
"Make a decision." Nelson shouts as he while the spit of himself before stomping upstairs, his minions follow and the door is closed behind them. "Or he dies."  
"Jim you're just getting yourself in deeper shit." She says and scoots over toward him. "You don't deserve this."  
"I killed one of his men voluntarily Melinda." He says and she shakes her head.  
"You wouldn't of had to do it if you didn't meet me." She mutters and feels the tears roll down her face. "You would be in the same place that you were if I hadn't come on along and screwed your life up."  
"You didn't screw my life up Melinda," he says and laughs.  
"Look at where we are Jim! We are tied up in some random place basically with a gun at our heads." She sniffles.  
"I can't live with myself if I get you killed. So I'm setting you free Jim. It kills me to have to have to do it because I finally reconnection with actual feelings and I'm falling in love with you." She looks up at him. "And I  
want more than anything for you to be happy. But we can't be together… you need to live your life. Find someone and have the relationship I wish we could have. Alright?"  
"Melinda… no." He says and she lets out a shaky breath.

They stare into each other's eyes, and she sees past the icy blue and right into his soul.

He leans into her and she allows herself to be swept off her feet for the first time. Their lips meet and the fragments of the universe connects. Every care she has ever had, she let go of, just for that moment.

They broke apart, but when he brought his lips to hers again she didn't hesitate.  
She takes the weight off her shoulders, the burdens off her back, and the kiss becomes more and more passionate.

She lets go of her fear and anything else holding her back in this lifetime; she is finally free.

They stay like that for a moment, their faces just near each other as they breathe softly.

"Goodbye," she whispers and gulps. "Nelson I'm ready!"  
"Melinda please… think this through." Jim pleads and she closes her eyes momentarily as footsteps echo above them. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she says as he walks down the stairs and toward.  
"Well?" He asks crossing his arms, a gun in his hand.  
"Let him go," she answers and a smile forms on his face.  
"Smart choice beautiful…" He chuckles and pulls Jim to his feet. "It's your lucky day. She must really love you."  
"I swear to god if you fuck me over on this… you'll have hell to pay." She murmurs.  
"I may be an asshole but I keep my word." He says and she sighs. "He'll be brought to main highway with what we found on him minus weapons. He'll have to find his own."  
"Give him my crossbow." She says and he looks at me confused.  
"And give him a chance to kill my men and save you?" He laughs. "In your dreams sweetheart."  
"It was my brothers!" She can pull of a lie really well. "It's the least you could do since I'm your slave now."  
"Alright. He can have your damn crossbow." He mutters and shoves Jim toward his minions. "You know your orders. Drop him off with his things and find dinner. Now go."  
"I love you too Mels." Jim says as the drag him upstairs. "You can save my life by doing this but you will never stop me from loving you."  
"You're making this harder on me Jim... I love you but I cannot let you die for me." She says one last time and looks away from him as she starts to cry again.  
"How sweet." He mutters and then unzips his fly. "Now that we're alone… I can't wait to break you in."

* * *

 **I'm killed myself with that goodbye… oh my god I hate myself for that you probably do too.** **I'm sorry :/**

 **All I will say is that it will be good in the end. You'll just have to wait and find out if Jim and Melinda are reunited again. It will take some time but they both will get their happy endings.  
** **See you all next time Xx Mariah**


	5. Cloud Nine

**Chapter 5  
Cloud Nine**

"Get me a beer." Nelson demands and she grabs one.  
"You've got a really nice ass you know..." Joe smirks and then pulls her onto his lap after she give Nel the beer.  
"Get away from me." She hisses and stomps on his foot hard enough to make him let go of her waist.  
"Nel?" Joe roars and grips his foot.  
"What? She only has to listen and please me." He states and pulls her onto his lap, his hand roaming over her body. "I don't care what she does otherwise. Plus if she doesn't want you to touch her then don't touch her. She's not here for you." He pecks the base of her neck. "But you are annoying me. Go for a walk or something."  
"A walk? Really?" She says looking out the window.  
"Follow her Joe." He groans, looking to his right hand man. "Go for a walk Melinda. Be back in an hour to make something for us to eat."  
"Thank you." She chimes and then walks toward the door, her fingers running across the doorknob slowly.  
"Yeah... just don't make me regret it and it will happen more often." He says and smiles softly.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

She opens the door and the wind trickles inside.  
She hasn't been outside in a week and the world already seems different.

The leaves have begun to change. Although the past two years she's lost what day it is... she can usually tell what month it is.  
Like right now it feels like the middle of September.

She misses him.

She wonders if he is thinking about her. If he's moved on. If even loved her.

But she knows he loves her because when he looked at her... oh God when he looked at her, her knees would go weak and she's not one of those girls. She doesn't fall in love with men she barely knows— she's supposed to be a strong and independent women. But she can't get this guy out of her head. She barely knows this guy and she's mentally picturing how he would look if she ripped his clothes off —she remembers the way he would look at her, it is intoxicating; those little square glasses with crack in the right lens that would cover his bright blue eyes and his cute little half smile.

"I have to pee." She mutters, turning around to face Joe.  
"Then pee," he hisses, lighting up a cigarette.  
"I need privacy." She sneers and he rolls his eyes.  
"Don't go anywhere... it's my ass if you do anything wrong." He whispers and then walks a few feet away. "Fucking bitch."

She walks into the forest a little before looking to check if he's looking.

"You done yet?" He bellows.  
"I just pulled my pants down. Now shut your damn mouth and stop looking at me." She says and turns to check again. "Fucking perv... see mean words work both ways."  
"Fuck you Melinda. Just piss and get back here." He barks and turns around.

Idiot.

She slowly begins to move away from behind the tree.

Once she begins to run she weaves through the trees and tries to think of how to get to where Jim is. She needs to find him.  
Running has always exhilarated her; it allows her the freedom she always wanted as a kid.

She was a sickly child, always got sick at the drop of a hat and her parents always kept her on a tight leash. She never hated them for it, they were just looking for her. She just wished she had more freedom and when she got a clean bill of health from her doctor at age fourteen she took every opportunity she could in high school.

She was a cheerleader, track star and queen of the archery team. She dated the quarterback of the football team and even though she knew it would never last she let herself fall in love with that asshole.

"You little bitch. You think you can get away from me?" He yells, twigs snapping from behind me. "You'll never find your little love boy. You don't know these woods like I do... you're screwed when I find you. Then your hot little ass is mine."

Her legs run a little faster when he says that.

She'll find him.

* * *

He is fishing.

Melinda had taught him because his father had died before he could take him on the first annual fishing trip when he was fourteen.

He turns his head when he hears twigs snapping in the distance and a man yelling.  
He packs up his things quickly, wrapping up the one fish he caught before walking toward the sound.

She did the thing that she does best. She ran into him.

"What the hell?" He mutters and they both stand up. "Well... well... look what the cat dragged in."  
"Jim we need to run and not split up ever again." She says pulling him in a direction. "We can reunite later. I knew you'd be close in case I did this."  
"Of course I'd be close. I can't be away from you." He whispers as she pulls him into a cave. "You're smart."  
"He let me out for a walk." She whispers and he had to bite his tongue not to laugh.  
"You serious?" He asks, his hands checking over her to make sure she's not hurt. "Idiot."  
"I'm fine Jim." She sighs and pushes him deeper into the cave.  
"Physically." He stammers and then holds her close.  
"Mentally I'm the same Melinda." She says looking at him. "He didn't do anything other than make me blow him off when I got you out of there."  
"I know but babe..." He gulps and then she kisses him. "Kissing me isn't going to make me drop this."  
"I love you." She says touching his face and hugging him tightly. "I didn't think I'd actually see you this soon."  
"I know..." He sighs, his lips touching her cheek softly. "Me either. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."  
"I know how you feel... I've been mesmerized with you." She whispers and then kisses him. "Right now."  
"In a cave? You want our first time to be in a cave?" He laughs, his hands moving down her back.  
"It's pretty sexy for me." She says and smiles. "Unless you don't want too."  
"It's not that I don't want to, God I do, but we can wait. I wouldn't want to rush you into something that you'll regret later." He says kissing her neck.  
"Jim this is going to be my first time with a man that I want to have sex with." She says running her hands over his chest. "I want you."  
"I want you too..." He chuckles and then pulls her shirt over her head. "But are you sure?"  
"I'm positive Jim." She says and bites down on her bottom lip subtly.

She presses her body onto his and begins to kiss him. She moves her line of kisses down his neck, onto his ear and back again.

She can feel Jim begin to harden against her thighs and knows she's doing one thing right. She works on removing his shirt until she's left with his bare chest. She's never seen something so mesmerizing. He has more muscles than she previously thought and suddenly feels insecure.

"Am I pretty enough for you?" She asks.  
"You are more than pretty enough for me. You are out of my league Melinda." He mutters and then kisses her. "I don't know how a girl like you could ever fall for a guy like me."  
"There are a lot of reasons why a girl like me likes a guy like you." She replies. "Your body is one reason, your personality is another and your cute little glasses is about a billion points. I'm falling for you..."

She begins to kiss him all over, working her way down slowly until she reaches the top of his trousers.

She stops then, looking at him for approval. He nods gently and she unbuckles his belt, and then helps him to wriggle out of them.

She's left with Jim just in his underwear. She can see him properly now, his length threatening to burst out of his boxers.

Her arousal burns into the pit of her stomach and she begins to stroke it gently through the fabric, which causes some moans from him. Out of every guy she could have fallen in love with she picks the guy who's hung like a horse.

He takes a stand of her hair and begins to play with it thoughtfully, all the while gazing at me with his bright eyes. Jim has really beautiful eyes.

"Melinda, I love you so much and I just want everything to be perfect." He says kissing her neck.  
"I know, I do too." She says and lies her down on the floor of the cave, his body lying on top of her.  
"I love you," he whispers and then kisses her lips tenderly.

He turns his attention to her bra. He seems very confused which causes her to giggle a little.

"Want some help?" She asks and unclips it for him.  
"You're so beautiful," he says and begins to kiss her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples which he gently bites.  
"Oh my god Jim..." She groans and then arches her back. "You are so amazing."  
"You're so soft baby." He whispers, his hand stroking her nipples softly.  
"Oh god please don't call me that." She laughs. "I hate that word."  
"Alright. Would you prefer babe, love or darling?" He asks and kisses down her body where he begins to undo her jeans.  
"I prefer my name and darling." She says and he nods.  
"Okay then darling..." He mutters and then slips her jeans and panties off. "I never pegged you for a white panties kind of girl."  
"Well all I have are these innocent white ones." She giggles and then smiles. "I left my neon pair at that cabin."  
"Shoot." He whispers and kisses my thighs. "That would've been hot to see that bright fabric on you."  
"Well one day you'll see me in some hot bright fabric but right now I want you to kiss me." She laughs and pulls him up to her face.  
"You are killing me by talking about that hot fabric." He whispers and then looks at her, really looks at her. "You sure about this?"  
"Jim stop asking me that." She replies and smiles.  
"I just... I don't want to push you into anything. You don't have to do this to make me love you." He stammers, kissing her lips again  
"You're not making me do anything." She says touching his face.  
"Okay... okay... I'm just nervous." He mutters,  
"Me too." She laughs uneasily. "I guess that's natural."  
"Well here we go." He whispers.  
"No more talking." She laughs wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

They laid there in each other's arms, completely in bliss by just being together.

"I didn't last very long." He sighs.  
"Neither did I so don't feel bad." She giggles, her face moving to look at him. "It was great."  
"I've had sex before... and I've never came that fast. I'm sorry." His face blushes a bright red.  
"That's kind of a compliment Jim." She whispers and smiles. "That means you were having a good time."  
"Oh I was Mel but I just feel like I didn't please you good enough." He says and kisses her forehead.  
"Jim did you not hear my scream?" She giggles. "I was having a heart attack because you were so good."  
"I love you." He says as she sits up, his finger tracing circles over her back.  
"I love you too and i wish we could stay here forever and talk but we need to move out before they find us." She says and he nods.

She is right.

She's always right about this stuff.

"But if we find a nice place to stay tonight... maybe we can reconnect again." She beams, pulling her panties and jeans on quickly.  
"I'd like that." He whispers, pulling her close as she throws him his tee.  
"I know you would. Plus you can redeem yourself." She whispers, his lips pecking hers.  
"I knew I didn't please you." He sighs.  
"You did babe... I only saying that because you don't believe in yourself." She explains, her hands patting his chest. "You were amazing."  
"Alright... fine I believe you." He laughs.  
"Thank you." She says kissing him. "Now do you still have my crossbow?"  
"Yes. It's back at my place I'm living in." He says guiding me out of the cave. "I was only here to fish."  
"You were fishing? That's my boy..." She giggles and claps her hands together quietly. "Did you catch anything."  
"A trout but I ate it for breakfast. I didn't catch anything for dinner yet." He says and she smiles while looking through his pack  
"Awesome!" She says taking out some twine and a knife. "I'll catch us some squirrel."  
"Okay but don't go out of your way. I have some food." He chuckles.  
"I know but I'm starving right now. I haven't eaten in a few days; he didn't always feed me." She sighs and he rubs her back.  
"There is a patch of blueberries a few steps that way." He mutters. "I know how much you love blueberries."  
"I haven't had blueberries in... a long time." She says running to the bush. "You're amazing you know?"  
"I saw it and thought of you. I have some fresh apples back at my place along with some strawberries that I traded a few ears of corn on the highway yesterday." He explains as she eats a handful of berries. "Good?"  
"They're ripe and taste so fucking good babe." She says and eats a few more."  
"You're having another orgasm." He laughs and pats her back. "That's cute."  
"Shut up." She mutters and runs further into the forest.

The more time he spends with her the more he falls in love her.

* * *

 **They're on cloud nine :) See you all next time Xx Mariah**


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 6  
The Calm Before the Storm  
**

She stands before him staring at a sign.

THey have been traveling for almost a two weeks now and are trying still trying to decide where they want to stay because death is everywhere.

"This place seems nice." He says wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"It is." She says softly.  
"How would you know?" He asks and then steps in front of her.  
"I grew up here..." She sighs. "You see that yellow house on the right there? That is where I lived until all this stuff went down."  
"Do you want to go there?" He whispers and then she turns to look at him.  
"Yeah..." She answers and then kisses him. "I really do."  
"Well then let's go." He says pulling her toward the block. "We'll take it slow. If you want to just stay outside and look in the windows we can."  
"No... I want to go inside. I need to go inside." She says reaching out for his hand.  
"Alright," he says taking her hand into his.

She opens the gate and walks up the steps.

"What if someone took over the house?" She asks hesitating to open the front door.  
"Melinda I don't think anyone took over the house. This whole town looks deserted." He explains and then rubs her shoulder. "Open it."

She sighs and then turns the knob, the door creeping open as she steps inside. She lets go of his hand slowly as he steps inside.

As they walk into the house the floorboards squeak. It echos through the empty home. A proof of tiny particles float up into sunlight.

There is a chill in this room, this house and it's giving him goosebumps.

She runs her hand across the railing of the stairway, making a trail because its covered in dust. The whole house is layered in it, dust. No one has mended to this home in years because of this damn electrical outage.

She lost her entire family. He lost his entire family.

And for what?

"You okay?" He asks, reaching out to squeeze her arm.

He can see her face get hot as she holds back her tears. Her eyes are burning fighting back everything that wants to come out.  
He knows that if she blinks the tears will start coming out. She wants to scream but didn't make a noise.

"Melinda..." He whispers and walks up a few stairs. "Are you okay?"  
"My entire family..." She pauses momentarily. "...they died here and are buried in the back yard. I buried my own parents and brother at 16 years old. So no I am not fucking okay Jim."

Take her mind off of it.

"Is this you?" He asks pointing to the picture of the little girl in a bumblebee costume with pigtails.  
"Yeah..." She laughs and then takes the picture off the wall. "I was 6 and really didn't want to be a bumblebee. I wanted to be a butterfly but this was the only costume my dad could find because we forgot to go shopping. They were always so busy with something... my brother, work or something else but one day my dad came home with this and a barbie doll. He apologized for being so busy and then promised he would never forget to go costume shopping ever again and he always kept the promise. That's my dad for you..."  
"And is this your brother?" He asks pointing to the picture of my brother in his uniform.  
"Yeah, he was only here because had three weeks at home before going back to training. Just bad luck being here I guess..." She sighs. "And that is my mother on the right in case you were going to ask."  
"You look just like her..." He says making her blush.  
"Thanks." She laughs and then looks up the stairway. "Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah. That was really..." He says and by the time he stops looking from the wall of pictures, she's gone. "Mel?"  
"Up here." She says softly as he climbs the stairs in pairs of two.  
"What are you...?" He asks before she places a finger to his mouth.  
"Shh... listen." She demands as he goes quiet. "People are here"  
"And are having sex," he chuckles as she sends glare his way. "Sorry."  
"In my parents room..." She mutters and bites her lip before walking over toward the door.  
"Melinda wait. No." He says chasing after her a second too late from stopping her from opening the door.  
"Hey! We found this place first." Some guy groans and then sits up in bed. "Melinda?"  
"Daddy? How is this happening... I buried your body in the backyard?" She says turning to look at him.  
"I can explain." The man says pulling on pants and standing up. "Please let me explain babygirl... I have been looking for you and I gave up hope when I saw the three graves in the backyard."  
"No I don't want to hear it. I've thought you were dead for two years and I had to become an adult on my own." She cries. "I don't understand how I could have buried your body."  
"I was working undercover and I couldn't tell anyone other than your mother baby girl. I had a twin brother who was supposed to step in until I got back and no one could have planned that this would happen." The man says walking toward him. "You look so different... your hair is so much longer. You look just like your mother."  
"That make no sense... you were a lawyer. And if you were so hellbent on finding me then why didn't you come home? I was here for three months before they died and stayed for another two before I got the courage to leave... that is more than enough time to get here from wherever the fuck you were." She says backing away from him. "And don't you dare talk about mom right now."  
"At least spend the night here. I have a solar powered shower and you both could use one and a good meal." The man says looking at the grime over our skins. "Who's this?"  
"This is Jim." She says pointing to him. "He's my boyfriend."  
"Nice to meet you." The man says holding out his hand to shake which Jim promptly ignores. "Alrighty then... the shower is out back. Dinner will be served in a few hours. Promise me you'll stay tonight?"  
"Tonight." She mutters. "We'll be gone in the morning."

She turned to leave, grabbing Jim's hand and walking down the stairs.

"Are we going to shower?" He asks as he is being pulled through despite the circumstances a very nice kitchen that must be kept in good condition for some reason.  
"Might as well take advantage." She sighs and slides open the backdoor.

The three graves peeking out from the ground as they walk out slowly.

"I'll be in a minute." She whispers and looks back momentarily.  
"You sure you want to be alone?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Please..." She whimpers.  
"Alright." He whispers into her neck, he looks to the upstairs window where her father is looking down at them. "I'll see you in a minute."

She looks around the backyard for a moment and smiles when she notices that despite the lack of care, the purple lilacs that have always hung over the fence are in full bloom.

It is that time of year but still... how?

Maybe her mother in spirit kept them blooming... I don't know. Maybe I'm weird for believing in that whole thing but I know she's somewhere.

I have always felt her presence.

She walks over to the bush and plucks a few before making her way to the middle grave. Her mother.

She is kneeling there now. It is dark- both the sky and her eyes. A dirt grave with a simple cross she had made that has been worn down by weather, and she is kneeling in front of it. She is staring, not at the grave, but at something: a distant past, a happier time.

She isn't here, in the present, but in the past, replaying every event, every memory. Gently, as if worried she might break it, she reaches out one hand and places it on the soil.

"Are you in there?" Her voice is trembling, almost a whisper, lost in the wind. In front of her is the remanence of a bunch of flowers, old and dry, the leaves cobwebbed and grey, the flowers fragile- breaking at a touch. "You always loved flowers, didn't you? Always did." She brushes away the old and brings in the new. "Well I got your favorite. I'm sorry that I left..."

One single tear trickles down her face and she brushes it away automatically. Her eyes are welling up and she squints to see and suddenly everything is gushing out. She is crying, sobbing, gulping for breath, hiccupping slightly, and covering her face in her hands.

She lets her tears run down her face and fall into the dirt. It is better like that; at least her tears would maybe touch her, maybe she'd know she is here.

"Come back! I just want you to come back..." She slows to a wail and then to a whimper, until she sounds like a puppy. "I... I need my mom."

Weak, feeble and heartbroken.

"I'll come and keep you company more often, like I always did before I was gone. Don't worry, I'll come back soon. Really soon. Tomorrow." Her voice is stronger, but her hands are shaking and she is shivering violently. "Tomorrow then. Agreed?...' Her voice trails off and she tries to laugh. "Talking to a grave. Whatever-"

She never finishes, just hugs the grave like it is her, she is desperate and never wants to let go. It was like old times... crying in her mother's arms.

"Don't be mad," says her father as he wraps his arms around her. "Please..."  
"Daddy." She whimpers and then turns around, embracing him completely. "Don't let me go. Don't let me leave tomorrow... please I need you."

There is a pause as he wraps his arms lightly around her... to test if she would accept it.

Then sensing her feeling, squeezes a little tighter. She lies her head against his chest, her cries coming to a stop.

"I'm here." He whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you and I'm never letting go of you now that you're here. I promise."

She pulls away and wipes away her tears.

"I was just bringing you both towels." He says holding out two.  
"Thank you." She says taking them and standing up. "We get my older room right?"  
"Of course.' He says walking back toward the door. "And that woman isn't anyone... I was desperate and saw her while scavenging."  
"I don't want to know... I really don't care." She says walking away.  
"I was just trying to say that she is gone and won't be back." He says walking toward the door. "See you later."  
"Good." She says putting the two towels on the deck by the shower door. "May I come in?"  
"Yeah." Jim laughs as I watch my dad shut the blinds and strip quickly afterward. "You didn't have to ask."  
"I know..." She says slipping into the small space. "God it is small in here."

He laughs and then leans down to kiss her.

"Did you know this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down for more than 30 seconds!" He says clapping. "It's very long."  
"Its down when we have sex..." She laughs.  
"I don't pay attention to your hair when we are... you know." He says shrugging his shoulders.  
"What doing the dirty? Knockin boots? Hanky panky?" She jokes and then takes the bar of soap and washes the grime from her skin.  
"You knew what I meant." He says taking a small amount of whatever was in the bottle labeled shampoo and running it through her hair.  
"I was kidding... and I haven't had been able to wash myself in a very long time. Luckily I packed my razor before I left here all that time ago and it hasn't broken yet..." She says motioning to her silky soft legs. "I take care of things when you aren't looking in a very small amount of time."  
"I was wondering how you were so cleanly shaven. It's been a long time since I've been with a cleanly woman." He jokes, pressing his lips to hers and pressing her against the wall. "Not that I mind hair anymore."  
"I was going to say..." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can really be picky about that kind of thing anymore."  
"Come on... let's just drop this and..." He says trying to think of a funny saying.  
"The horizontal mambo?" She says dancing a little while laughing.  
"You're gettin it for that one." He says picking her up into his arms.  
"I'm glad." She says pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

 **Meowser Hotchner: Don't worry. I am bringing a storm literally and emotionally into play... hence the title.**

 **See you all next time! Sorry for such a delay :) Xx Mariah**


	7. Everything And All At Once

**This on the same day as chapter six :)**

 **There is a point in this story I did use a few lines from one of my favorite scenes from The Client List. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
** **Everything And All At Once**

They sit there quietly, eating dinner.

meat a little dry, the beans, cold and overall a terrible meal. But food is food these days.

"So... how did you two meet?" Melinda's father asks, breaking the silence.  
"We umm... we met while fishing." She mutters, after a long silence.  
"When did you learn how to fish?" He laughs suddenly. "Aren't girls your age supposed to wash clothes and look pretty?"  
"You taught be how to fish when I was five," she answers. "Garrett was never into it so I thought I'd take a spin. I'm pretty good at it."  
"She is," Jim laughs stretching his hand over the table to squeeze mine.  
"You're seventeen right?" He murmurs while looking down at his food.  
"Nineteen in February... whenever that is." She responds rather quickly, a little irritated that her father would forget her birthday.  
"Oh that's right." He laughs and then smiles. "You know I'm terrible with ages."  
"Yeah, I guess..." She whispers and then looks over at Jim.  
"You've just grown up so much since he last time I saw you... I just..." He pauses momentarily. "I keep thinking of you back then."  
"It's alright. I understand." She mutters, her fork dragging across the plate as a crack of thunder shakes the house.  
"I remember you love storms... always have." He says and she looks up. "Whether it was rain, snow, sleet or all of them put together, you'd get so giddy and bounce around the house begging to go outside and just stand in the middle of the road with your arms extended."  
"And the one time you let me and I got pneumonia." She laughs. "Mom was furious."  
"I know... I was in hell for a week with her." He says and then winks. "It was worth it."  
"Yeah... I guess." She whispers and then looks to Jim with a smile. "You and mom's anniversary is coming up."  
"Is it?" He asks looking up from his food.  
"Yeah. Sometime in the next thirty days. The leaves will just start falling on that day." She says smiling. "Every year no matter the weather, the leaves fall on your anniversary. I always used to think it was because fall was her favorite."  
"I thought summer was because of the garden." He answered and she sighed.  
"Can I be excused?" She asks and looks to him.  
"Of course. You don't have to ask." He laughs as she stands up and walks toward the doorway.  
"It was always a rule of yours. Be excused before leaving the table." She mutters and then walks out, Jim gets up and going to follow.  
"Don't be her shadow." He mutters, shoveling a piece of meat into his mouth. "She won't like it."  
"I'm going to support because you're an ass who doesn't know a damn thing about his own daughter anymore." Jim says, walking toward him. "And don't think that I won't protect her in a second because I will." The front door slams shut and they both look toward the sound. Fuck.

* * *

He walks out the front door and sees her, looking up at the sky and standing in the middle the road, with the rain pouring down over her.

Her wet hair hugs her body like a long lost friend, the ice-cold crystal droplets clinging to her frosty skin and dampening her clothes, as she stares above. Its hard for him to tell why she ran out and it is even more difficult to discern between her tears and the rain on her face.

"Melinda what are you doing?" He yells out to her as lightning lights up the sky.  
"Doesn't it just feel so calming... as if it will just wash your worries right away?" She laughs, extending her arms out.  
"Melinda let's go inside before you catch a cold." He says walking out toward her. "We don't have the medicine to bring you back from phenomena."  
"I can't... I can't go in there and pretend like that man in there is my father." She mutters and then smiles.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks and then touches her shoulder.  
"My father knows me better than that man does." She says looking over at him. "My father knows why I wanted to start fishing... he knows my birthday... he knows his anniversary like the back of his hand and would have never taken his ring off and slept with another woman, two years after her death or not... and he would of chase after me right now, but he didn't because that man isn't him. He might look like him, but he is not my father."  
"Mel... that man in there thought you were dead for the past two years." He says turning her to face him. "You thought he was dead and he is in there trying to connect with you."  
"I tried... I really really tried Jim." She yells. "But he isn't my father. We are leaving tomorrow; tonight if we have to."  
"Melinda you need to give him a chance to get to know you. again.." He says kissing her cheek. "You need to give him a chance."  
"I tried! He's not my father. I can feel it Jim... I can feel that, that man isn't him." She says shaking her head. "Just let me stay here and die. Just let me stay here and finish my family tree. Please..."  
"Why are you so stubborn Melinda? Why can't you just give the man a chance!" He yells. "I'm not letting you die. We're going inside."  
"Jim put me down! I'm not going in there." She yells as I open the door and put her down.  
"I don't care, Melinda! I'm not letting you die from wanting to stand out in the rain for nothing." He says closing the door. "I know you're pissed and will probably not talk to me for 72 hours or so but it was worth it. I'm not losing you because of this."  
"I'm glad you're not a complete idiot." She mutters and runs up the stairs.  
"Melinda..." He says and then rubs his temples in small circles. "Why are you so stubborn?"  
"She's like her mother." Her father says, laughing while walking into the room.  
"What?" Jim asks, walking toward him.  
"Melinda acts just like her mother did..." He says laughing. "She's stubborn and they have almost the same personality. I wish you could've met her; she would have loved you."  
"You heard the whole thing didn't you?" Jim says, folding his arms over his chest.  
"I heard enough... and I don't blame her." He mutters quietly. "I was never as good as her father. She senses that I'm not him and it's true. I'm not. I'm his brother... I just didn't know that she was even still alive when I saw those three graves... and when she turned up I wanted her to believe me. But she's too much like her mother. I only met the woman once and when I saw her that's who I thought she was. I knew Melinda from when she was born to when she was maybe six months old and then I faded out of the family for a while."  
"I get it. But she's not gonna want to stay." Jim answers. "We'll be gone by tomorrow morning."  
"Not with this storm... it looks and feels like a hurricane. It happens around here every once and a while." He says peering out the window. "You'll be stuck here a while."


	8. Simple Things

**Chapter 8  
Simple Things  
**

Her mouth is so dry, she is pretty sure she could grow a damn cactus in it.

It's an effort to get her eyes open, sleep crud gluing her lashes together. But as soon as she does, she immediately regrets it. The traitorous morning light pierces her unsuspecting pupils, and she groans as she sluggishly lifts her hand to block it out. Suddenly, everything from the day before hit her like a brick; her "father", fighting with Jim, the storm and then fighting with Jim some more.

She starts to whimper pathetically.

Get it together Melinda. Don't cry over him.

Forcing her eyes open again, she squints at her hand and immediately smiles when she notices her mother's pearl wedding ring on her finger.

She remembers when her parents had died how she taken both hers and her father's ring from them; wanting to keep something to remember of her parents. At first she'd strung both her mother's and her father's bands on a chain, but that broke and then she just took to wearing them.

She struggles into a sitting position, she swallows a liquid burp as her stomach lurches, and then she wipes her eyes.

"Melinda... please let me in." Jim says. "Please..."  
"Why should I?" She mutters and pulls herself from her bed.

She walks into her non-useable bathroom and wipes her face of tears and crud before using the only hair tie she has left, she started to pull her hair up into a bun when the band breaks.

No! It was her last one.

She punches the wall and starts crying again.

"Why am I crying over a hair tie?" She whispers and then hears Jim knock again.  
"We need to talk Melinda. Please just let me in..." He says softly. "Baby please."  
"Why so you can control me some more?" She yells and then picks herself up from the floor.  
"Melinda, would you have really rather died from pneumonia than listen to me last night?" He says and tries to turn the knob again.  
"Honestly... I would rather die right now than be stuck in this life." She whispers and leans against the door.  
"Don't say that." He sighs.  
"Why? It's true." She says opening the door, tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't want to need you as much as I do right now... but I'm not okay."  
"Hey... I'm here." He whispers softly into her ear.

Her arms grip him close, leaving them breathless as they hold onto each other. They relived their past memories in the comfort of each other's arms.

When they met, to hunting, to their first kiss, to when she said goodbye in that dingy basement and to when they were together again, to when she gave him her entire being in that cave and let him see the true her in her weakest moments and to last night when they were fighting in the rain.

She holds onto him as if her life depended on it, and with one last choking breath, she let go.

She stands before him, her entire body shaking as he pulls her into his arms again and kisses her forehead.

He is the light that made her darkness fade.

He made her whole again.

"I... I love you." She cries. "And I'd understand if you didn't love me anymore."  
"Don't worry... I still love you." He whispers into her tangled mess of hair. "Always will."  
"Even when I'm old and grey?" She asks, looking up at him with a wry smile  
"Even when you're old and grey," he answers.  
"I need to sleep." She yawns. "I was up crying most of the night."  
"Well if you want I can lay with you." He says rubbing her back.  
"I'd like that," she sighs and pulls him toward the bed with her.

He pulls her close and onto his chest, his hand rubbing soft circles into her back as she drifts off.

"Sweet dreams," he whispers against her forehead as he kisses it.

* * *

 _She was back where it had all started._

 _The screams echo down the hallway and she pulls herself from her bed._

 _The brisk air made her cold to the bone as she opened her door, the hinges and floor squeaking as she stepped out._

 _"No. Please... just take our things and don't hurt us or our children." Her father's voice caught her attention as she pressed her ear to the door._

 _She slowly opened the door and poked her head._

 _"Melinda no!" Her mom yelled as a man held guns to each of her parents heads._  
 _"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"_  
 _"Run!" My mom says._

 _She turns to do as she was told, but another man was behind me._

 _"Where do you think you're goin'?" He chuckled._

 _His southern twang stronger than anything she has ever heard. He shoved her into the room quickly and she fell onto the floor._

 _"This one's got a little body on her." The same man said as he pulled her to her feet._

 _She was dressed in shorts and a long sleeved shirt with fuzzy socks._

 _"Daddy... I'm scared." She whimpered._  
 _"Shut it." The man sneered in her ear and then pulled on her ponytail._

 _She winced in pain and then looked to her father._

 _"Hey... I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you." Her father reassured her with a gentle smile._  
 _"What are you going to do to prevent me from fucking your little girl?" The man laughed. "Do you think that your yelling will stop us from taking turns?"_

 _And just like that her brother was in the doorway._

 _Her soldier._

 _"You'll have to get through me." He sighed and pulled him away from me. "You really thought you'd get away with hurting my family?"_

 _He shoved him into the hallway and punched the other in the face, knocking him out before smashing a candlestick against his head, killing him.  
_ _He went toward the hallway, but stopped when he saw his little sister in front of him with a gun to her head._

 _"Tie your hands or she dies." The man said, throwing some rope at him.  
"Just do it Garrett." She whimpered.  
"Wait... I've got a better idea." The man chuckled and then aimed the gun at his head and pulled trigger._

 _Her brother dropped to the ground with a thud and Melinda fell next to him._

 _"No..." She whispered and then put her ear to his chest._

 _Nothing._

 _Dead._

 _Gone._

 _Her mother was sobbing and her dad frozen._

 _One of their children was dead and the other on the verge._

 _"You son of a bitch," she muttered and then stood up._

 _Her rose her hand and slapped him across the face._

 _"You think you're gonna get away with that?" He laughed and touched his face. "Good hit though."_

 _He shoved her against the wall and pressed the gun to her mother's head._

 _"No. Please don't." She whimpered and picked herself up.  
"What's in it for me?" He asked and cracked his neck.  
"I'll do anything." She said and looked at her parents.  
"No. Melinda no." Her mother sobbed. "You're not going to do this for me. I love you more than anything baby girl, but no."_

 _She couldn't lose them._

 _She wouldn't survive without them._

 _"Don't listen to her. I'll do what you want." She said and touched his chest reluctantly.  
"That's what I'm talking about... but I'm not feeling it." He sighed and pulled the trigger._

 _She covered her mouth and gasped as her mother's head drooped and fell._

 _Another dead._

 _Gone._

 _"What to do... what to do." The laughed and pushed her along and in front of her dad.  
"Daddy..." She whispered and then hugged her father._

 _He kissed her cheek and tried to hug her back as much as he could._

 _"I love you," he said in her ear. "Your brother's crossbow is in the attic. You'll need it."  
"I can't do this without you." She whimpered.  
"You can... you're strong. You're just like your mother and you'll be fine." He sighed and smiled softly. "Now smile because I need to see something beautiful before I go."  
_

 _She smiled, not because she was happy but because her dad needed it._

 _Whenever he asked something, she did it, vise-versa._

 _"I love you daddy," she said and smiled.  
"I love you prin-" He said and slumped over as the trigger was pulled.  
"Now... I'm gonna do you a favor." The man whispered in her ear. "You get to live."  
_

 _That wasn't doing her a favor._

 _She bolted up in bed and waited for the warm and inviting arms of her boyfriend to wrap around her._

 _"No. Not again." She whispered and then stood up._

 _She looked at herself in a shattered mirror, pieces of her face spread across the cracks._

 _Her dead looking eyes, dirty tanned skin from all of the endless miles of walking and her greasy auburn brown bedridden hair hung in her face._  
 _The old, frayed jeans and tank top are practically wearing off her body as she tried to look presentable to any for the passing people she sees._  
 _Her fingers ran through her hair, as she desperately tried to pull it up and into a suitable bun._

 _She grabbed her bag and walked toward the door, a figure blocking her._

 _"Nelson..." She whispered quietly.  
"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" He chuckled, his hands pushed her back into the small beaten down old motel room. "You think you can just stay on my property without paying me with something?"_  
 _"No. I don't have anything… please don't." She said and dropped her bag. "I don't have any money or valuables."_  
 _"You have these…" He chuckled, his hands gripped her breasts. "I'd consider these to be very valuable."_  
 _"Get off of me!" She yelled and hit his chest._

 _She desperately tried to push him away from her._

 _Nothing but laughter came from his mouth as he punched her in the face._

 _He shoved her onto the bed before pinning her down, rubbing his body up against her._

 _"You think that your screams are going to attract someone that will save you?" He whispered in her ear. "All it's gonna do is tell my boys to sneak their way in here for a good piece of ass. So I'd shut that pretty little mouth of yours."_

 _He moved his grimy fingers under her clothes, making sure he touched every inch of her._

 _He yanked her hair and all she could do was scream, but that did nothing._

 _A dirty sock reeking of mold is then shoved into her mouth and her lips were stuck together with duct tape._  
 _He rips open her top and strips her down to her bare form._

 _Her naked body is spread on the bed, wrinkling the sheets that are drenched in sweat and tears._

 _She couldn't go through this again... to feel his hands spread over her body. She looked for a door and realized that it had disappeared._

 _There was no way out._

 _The pain was immediate. When he feels pleasure she felt the pain... the pain she's already felt and never wanted to relive again._

 _Her screams choked silent by the sock that swirled among the inferno as her vision plunged into total darkness._

 _She felt violated and... ashamed._

 _Her virginity ripped away again..._

* * *

And then someone is grabbing her. Shaking her and yelling her name in quick, panicked cries.

"Melinda!"

She grabs at the air, desperate to latch onto something, anything that will pull her from the darkness of her nightmare. She knows that's what it was as soon as her vision returned and she noticed she is in her bedroom, gasping for air.

Jim is there, too, his arms wrapped tightly around me, keeping her close and protected.

"I'm here... no one but me is here." He whispered into her ear and slowly rocks her in his arm, his lips pressing kisses to her shoulder.

She moves a hand up to her face, pushing her disheveled hair back.

"I fell asleep, but when you punched me, I woke up," he whispers.  
"I'm sorry. When did it start?" She gasps.  
"A couple minutes ago. I noticed you were moving around a lot. That's usually your sign of warning, so I tried to wake you, but you were unreachable," he explains.

She let out a breath.

"I'm sorry." She sighs.  
"You already said that." He whispers in her hair.  
"Oh," she replies softly.  
"Are you going to be alright?" he asks, leaning over to look at her face directly. "I'd like to go check and see if the storms let up."  
"I'll be fine," she nods.

But as Jim pulls himself up from the bed, stopping to massage his left left before taking a step, she realizes she doesn't want him to go.

"See you in a bit," he says, leaning down to kiss her, his lips lingering for a moment before walking toward the door.  
"Wait!" She blurts out.

She reaches out and grabs Jim's hand to keep him from walking away.

It's been a long time since he was here to chase away a nightmare — far too long. But today he'd been there when a nap pulled her into the depths of Hell. He'd been there to chasing the beasts away and bring her back to life, just as he always has done.

"Stay with me?" she murmurs, watching as his eyes turned foggy and reflective in response to her question.  
"Of course." he says, smiling, he firmly sits down beside her.  
"I love you," she replies.  
"Real?" He asks.  
"Real," she whispers and touches his hand.

They sit there in silence as he seems to dredge up the old memory. His eyes move everywhere. From her face, down to the floor, and finally back to the her.

It hit him like a bolt of lightning. The sudden and overwhelming memory of that day just a little more than a three weeks ago, when the filter between her mind and mouth had disappeared when they were looting and Jim had killed a man for her.

The first time they said I love you.

He takes in a deep breath. When he exhaled, it is shaky and mixed with a sigh that pierced through her chest and slid right down into her stomach.

"I love you," he finally whispered, taking her hand. "Always will."

* * *

 **It's the little things between these two :-) See you all next time! Xx Mariah**


	9. Dark & Stormy

**Chapter 9  
Dark & Stormy**

"We need to get to the storm cellar," Melinda says packing the little food they had in a duffle bag.  
"You have a storm cellar?" Her uncle says, walking into the kitchen.  
"Yeah. It's out back... and if this storm is anything like the other's I've lived through then we need to get there before it gets bad." She explains.  
"Alright," Jim says, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll take this."  
"I'll just be a moment," she says and kisses Jim sheepishly.  
"If you say that we need to get to this storm cellar so quickly..." Her uncle mutters.  
"This house could be destroyed." She yells. "I was raised and there are valuable things I need to get."  
"Like what your trophies?" He scoffs and stands in her way. "I won't allow you to go."  
"No. Pictures of my parents and of my brother... baby pictures. Things that I can't recreate." She says, pushing past him. "You're not my father... you can't tell me what to do."

She runs to the stairs and takes her parents' wedding picture and one of whole family greeting her brother Garret at the train station after he completed his basic training and tucks it inside her bag.

She looks over the rest and doesn't see the need of having a picture of herself from school or a recital so she keeps walking. She enters her parents' room and closes her eyes momentarily to compose herself.

She walks over to her mother's vanity and sits down, the dust ridden mirror still intact as she wipes her hand across it.  
She hasn't seen what she looks like in a non-shattered mirror in a long while.

Melinda really looks at herself and for a moment she thought she was looking at her mother. From the way her hair fell, to her cheeks, to her lips, to her posture and lastly her eyes.

"Alright... enough with the crying." She mutters to herself and opens a drawer to find a jackpot of hair-ties.

She collects them all and puts them into her bag before skimming over all of the jewelry. And to her surprise, most of it is still here. At one point she craved to wear each and every piece of jewelry her mother owned... but now she was only looking for value so she could buy other necessities.

She decides to just take the entire box before opening the side drawers, most are filled with old, useless make-up. But when she finally reaches the drawer is looking for and nearly starts to cry again.

The square black box with the Melinda engraved into the top of it sits alone.  
She reaches down and hugs it to her chest. She knows what is inside.

She closes the drawer and reopens the top one and tucks her mother's favorite lipstick into her pocket... you never know.

She then goes over to her mother's closet and looks around inside and takes a few things that were hidden in the back from when she was younger, they'd fit her now. Then to her father's closet where she took a few things for Jim, but a few hoodies and shirts for herself.

What? What girl doesn't a love a good oversized shirt and hoodie?

Lastly, she walks into her own room. She had been avoiding looking through her old things. She sees all of the pictures but didn't need them. The memories are still fresh.

She sees her trophies and medals and walks past them. She had already packed some clothing and shoes. The only thing she wants is her baby book.

She looks through all of the scrapbooks that her mother or grandmother has given her but can't find it.  
She gives up with a huff before walking down the stairs to see the guys gone.

She walks outside, the rain getting heavier as she runs toward the doors.

She pounds on it and Jim lets her in.

"Got everything?" He asks.  
"Yeah... almost everything." She whispers and then helps him close the doors and bolt them shut for the time being. "I couldn't find my baby book."  
"Follow me," he says pulling her down the steps.

It was a nice cellar, carpet and two bigger mattresses. There are board games and candles everywhere in case the power were to go out - ironic huh - and a stacks of books.

"I think this might make you feel a little better," he says handing her a book.  
"My baby book..." She whispers and kisses him. "Of course it was down here. Wanna look at it with me?"  
"Yes," he says opening it. "Melinda Elizabeth Gordon was born on February 21st, 1986 at St. John's Hospital. She was six pounds and four ounces and only eighteen inches long."  
"I was a small baby," she laughs and looks at the picture of her mother holding her.  
"I can see that," he says kissing my cheek. "How old was your mother?"  
"She was twenty two when she had me. And twenty when she had my brother." She explains. "Why?"  
"You look just like her in this picture." He says and she flips through it quickly.

The book ended on her fifth birthday. The day she went from a baby/toddler to a child.

"You were so cute," he whispers in her ear.  
"I know... what happened?" She laughs.  
"You became gorgeous." He says kissing her cheek.  
"Ugh... shut up." She says pushing him away. "I know this is a strange question but do you want kids?"  
"With the right person... I'd like two or three." He says. "You?"  
"I used to want them but I don't know anymore. How would I be able to bring a child into a world where we fight to stay alive."  
"I think you could do it," he says smiling.  
"Yeah?" She asks looking up at him.  
"Mhmm," he says kissing me softly. "Would you have them with... never mind."  
"I'd have kids with you one day if that's what you were going to ask." She laughs. "I'd also have two or three if that's really what you want."  
"Well then I think I'm just gonna stick with you," he says leaning into her.  
"Glad to hear it," she says laying her head on his shoulder.

There is a sudden crash above and they both jump.

"That was just a tree," her uncle says walking out from the dark part of the room as we light some more candles.  
"I know." She mutters.  
"I'm making a rule. No sex." He mutters.  
"I dealt with walking in on your and some whore and you pretending to be my father.. but you won't rule over me on my property."  
"Your property?" He laughs. "I beg to differ."  
"This is more my property than it will ever be yours." She says flatly.  
"You're such a snippy little bitch," he grunts.  
"Well if you truly don't like me than you can go find your own place." She says pointing to the door.  
"Fine. I will," he says grabbing his things and walking toward the door.

He unbolts it and some rain pours in.

"Have fun trying to survive on your own," he mutters and she shuts the door behind him.  
"We've done just fine for two years," she mutters and bolts it on her own.  
"Melinda!" Jim exclaims.  
"I didn't tell him to leave... I just gave the option." She sighs.  
"Still he's your uncle..." He says walking toward her.  
"I would have accepted him if he hadn't tried to pull some big fucking lie out of his ass." She mutters as another big crash shakes the entire cellar.

He nods and then sighs.

"You're so stubborn," he laughs.  
"I know." She says kissing him. "Now that we're alone... do you-"  
"You don't even have to ask," he whispers and picks her up easily before throwing her onto one of the beds.  
"That's the spirit," she mumbles.

* * *

A few days later the hurricane left the town like so much kindling and twisted metal.

"Watch your step," Jim says helping her out from the cellar.

She stands before her demolished house.

It hurt more than she thought it would.

"Hey..." He whispers in her ear and kisses her neck softly. "It'll be okay."  
"I need to check something." She says turning around to look for them.

She sees that most of the graves are surprisingly still intact. But your can see the hint of a skeleton in all of them.

"Will you help me rebury the,?" She asks looking at him. "I don't want there to be a chance of an animal taking a bone or anything."  
"Of course," he says walking over with her.  
"I can't do the middle one." She says looking at him. "It was hard enough the first time."

He understands, it's her mother.

No child should ever have to bury their mother themselves.  
No child should ever have to bury their entire family by themselves either.

After repacking the dirt around her family; they went to look around and see how much damage the storm had left behind.

There are appliances scattered with no more order than fall leaves and certainly without the beauty. The once orderly streets she called home look less appealing than a garbage dump.

It us all wrong, the homes are wrecks, walls missing and roofs collapsing, and the once beautiful trees on the avenue lay mostly on their sides with their root-balls in the open air. Some boughs had been ripped clean off, not a lot had escaped.

She bends down to touch the grass, how is it that something everyone barely notices, something everyone simply walks over had survived. We can pick the grass but not knock down a house - but for the hurricane the reverse had been true.

And in all that chaos, after everything they'd already lost, she can hardly bare to breathe.

The air is sweeter, clam, almost fragrant with the ocean. Perhaps it should have helped her to see that life would go on, if the air could be that good - but she just wanted her home, her town, her old life back. She wanted to sit on the couch and watch a movie with her mother or still meet Jim and have been able to show him off to her family and have a happy life with a boatload of children.

"We should wait another day... until the rain lets up a little more." She says looking at the dark storm clouds as a light drizzle wets their clothes.  
"Okay," he says rubbing her back. "But there is one more thing I want to do before we go back to the cellar."

She looks up at him with her tear stained face and waits for me to say something.

He leans down and kiss her and as cheesy as it sounds, it's just like the movies.

For that single moment time stops.

There is not a single care about the people around us, in fact they don't even notice the few people lingering out of their houses to mourn the loss of their beloved town.

There's no death, no suffering, just Jim and Melinda.

When he pulls away she smiling and looking up at the sky as they erupt, a sudden downpour upon them.

She extends her arms and spins around giggling gleefully.

"Dance with me," she says pressing herself up against him.

As he spins her around, not a single care about the fact that sickness could be right around the corner for both of them.  
There is just too much worry in this world.

Rain is not supposed to be a burden. It's a free shower, it washes our faces of the sweat, dirt and grime build up. The droplets clinging to the her hair as she spins around with me.

When she almost falls, he catches her and pulls her up into his arms.

"I've got you," he whispers in her ear.  
"I know..." She pants and then smirks.

He kisses the droplets from her lips. He sweeps her hair aside and kisses her just over the collarbone. He nibbles at her ear. She hangs her fingers on his waistband, pulling him closer. He buries his face in her shoulder curve, his hands flexing around her back.

He gave a reduced groan, "I love you," into her hair.

Just then she hears another crack of thunder and pulls him through the wreckage and back to the cellar. They run down the steps, bolting the door behind them before tearing each other's clothes off.

Here with him makes her day just a little less gloomy.

* * *

 **Is it just me or is there something heavenly about a kiss in the rain?**

 **It's a tender moment that just won't wait. It is that burst of love that is expressed, not caring if the water soaks through to chill the skin. It is a connection that shows the strength of the feeling, the mutual need. It's a rebellion against the elements.** **Nature can bring the rain but our inner sunshine comes through just the same.**

 **Maybe I'm just a little crazy haha! See you all next time xoxo Mariah**


	10. Deep in the Meadow

**Chapter 10  
Deep in the Meadow**

Melinda's movements flow with a dazzling grace that takes his breath away. It is almost as if she is dancing to music with the way her hips are moving.

Her entire being moves with a purposeful clarity. With each stride she makes, it became more obvious how much heart, she puts into everything that she does.

"You're unusually happy today," he says as he watches her dance in the middle of the highway.

She has been lately.

Happy.

It's like there was a weight lifted off of her chest when they left the town where she grew up.

"I'm just in good spirits," she says, looking at the sky with a smile. "The sun is shining, the grasses are still green and the flowers are blooming for the last time before winter begins."  
"Well I definitely like seeing you like this," he whispers in her ear.  
"In what? A dress or happy?" She says looking down at the flowing white dress and leather boots she'd decided to wear this morning.  
"Both," he laughs.  
"You're such a pig-headed fool." She jokes and then smiles. "You're also enjoying my hair being down."  
"I am..." He says softly.  
"I feel different... like more than happy, but, it's like I finally got closure at home by seeing my family again... if you call that seeing them." She sighs.  
"It definitely makes sense," he says.  
"I feel like nothing can wrong Jim," she sighs. "Which is what I always say just before something terrible happens."  
"Maybe everything is turning around..." He whispers in her ear.  
"Maybe... but the one thing I hate about this whole ordeal is the lack of music." She explains.  
"Oh yeah?" He asks.  
"I was a big music person," she explains, her smile growing. "Elvis, Bonnie Raitt and Alanis Morissette were among my favorites."  
"You've got good taste," he says smiling.  
"I guess," she laughs and then leans into his arms. "You know what... I have an idea."  
"And what would that be...?" He asks wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Let's get married," she says, looking up at him.  
"Where's this coming from?" He laughs.  
"I love you... and I don't want anyone other than you to ever love me," she says and then smiles.  
"Well where are we gonna go?" He says softly. "It's not like we have Vegas or a courthouse to go to."  
"I have a place," she says smiling. "Follow me."

She runs off of the freeway and looks over her shoulder.

"Wait!" He laughs and runs after her.

She leans up against a tree laughing, waiting for him.

She has a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it's because she is so disarmingly unaware of her beauty.

Her olive skin is completely flawless, her large doe brown eyes hold such an intelligence and serenity that it's impossible for him not to be held prisoner by them. Her cheekbones aren't high and her nose is a little too long to be perfect, but there is an undeniable symmetry to her features and perhaps that's what holds him so captivated.

She's all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have.

Perhaps that is why her skin glows so, it's her inner beauty that lights her eyes and softens her features. When she smiles and laughs you can't help but smile along too, even if it is just on the inside. To be in her company is to feel that you too are someone.

"Come on!" She calls out as he finally reaches her.  
"How are we gonna do this?" He asks, one hand is on her waist and the other resting on the tree.  
"We both know the gist of what happens during weddings. We say some sort of vows and promise to love each other for the rest of our lives. And then you kiss me." She explains. "And for rings... we can use my parent's rings. I feel like they would've been okay with it."  
"That's cute," he says, looking down at the rings she always wears on her fingers.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," she says.  
"I want to," he says, lifting her chin and kissing her while sliding the rings off of her fingers. "But I want to do this first."  
"What?" She mutters, confused for a second.  
"Marry me?" He asks, kneeling below her.  
"Oh! Of course I will..." She says acting surprised at first before pulling him to his feet and kissing him. "Now let's go! We have a wedding to get to."

The tree line fades and opens to reveal a large meadow. It's a glorious expanse of grass and flowers, grass rustling gently in the breeze. There is a narrow brook flowing through it; tall water-mint with pale lilac flowers, like dozens of tiny bells were growing at the edge.

He reaches down to pull a daisy from it's roots and places it in her hair.

"We have been gathered here today to create a union between Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy," he says sliding his backpack off of his shoulders.  
"We fell in love by chance, but we're here today because we are making a choice. We're choosing to be with each other forever," she says, ducking underneath him to place her bag by his.

It's like a game of cat and mouse as the lovebirds say their vows.

Not a care in the world... which is definitely a nice break for them.

"We are about to make promises to each other that we both intend to keep. We're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another and find happiness in the other." He says grabbing her from behind and spinning her around with ease. "We are vowing to be there. We're teaming up for eternity."

He looses his footing and falls to the ground with her on top of him. There is no pain just laughter.

"Will you, Jim Clancy, keep me, Melinda Gordon, as your favorite person — to laugh with and go on adventures with? To support me through life's tough moments? To be proud of me? And grow old with me? And find new reasons to love me every single day?" She asks and then holds out the silver band to place upon his finger.  
"I do," he says, looking at her with eyes filled with love.

She slowly slid the ring down his finger and it fit. Perfectly.

Almost as if this whole situation is meant to be.

"And will you, Melinda Gordon, keep me, Jim Clancy, as your favorite person — to laugh with and go on adventures with? To support me through life's tough moments? To be proud of me? And grow old with me? And find new reasons to love me every single day?" He asks and holds out her mother's pearl ring.  
"I do," she whispers softly.  
"I commend us to be husband and wife..." He whispers in her ear. "And I may kiss the beautiful girl who's lying on top of me, and luckily she just happens to be my wife."  
"You may kiss your bride," she laughs and then blushes.

Laying her hand atop his, she looks at him, then allows her restless fingers to touch his hair. She strokes his cheek and his lips part, her thumb tracing a line along his lower lip. His hand squeezes hers and she feel his breath on my thumb, a slow blink signalling his desire.

"You gonna kiss me?" She asks softly.

He kisses her.

Soft and slow and he tastes like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air fills their sense as he rolls on top of her.

"I love you," she gasps and then reaches up to give him one more.  
"I love you too, but we should really find somewhere to stay tonight..." He says kissing her jaw.  
"You're right... you're right," she sighs. "But one more kiss."  
"Yes ma'am." He whispers and then leans down to take her lips on his.

It is deep, passionate and full of love.

The kiss is brief and perfunctory.

She pushes him off carefully and then holds out her hand for him to help her up. He swings her up to her feet and gives her a quick, chaste kiss, with a warmth that surprises them both.

"Let's get going," she mutters.  
"Let's..." He says, wrapping his arm around her.

They collect their things and went upon walking to find a new home.

A new beginning. A new start in their midst.

* * *

 **"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." ~ 1 Corinthians 13:4-7**

 **See you all next time xoxo Mariah**


	11. Down in the Valley

**Sorry for the wait... I've been stuck on how I wanted to write this chapter :)**

 **Introducing a new character though so enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
Down in the Valley**

Marriage isn't a ring worn or a paper signed. It is not something endured, but savoured. It is the union of two hearts beating as one, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. Marriage is something so beautiful that in that natural world, it would be an opening rose, always with radiant petals left to unfurl to a warm sun.

Perhaps that's why they decided to say their vows in a meadow and spent their first night together as man and wife together in a valley filled with wildflowers.

 _ **~x~**_

"You're my wife..." He whispers, his fingers tracing lines over her naked back softly, not wanting to wake her. "I never thought I'd say that."  
"Why not?" She yawns and turns over.  
"I thought you were sleeping?" He asks, kissing her shoulder  
"I was but I heard that last thing you said..." She replies, rolling over to look at him. "Why did you think you would never marry?"  
"Because in a time like this... that is the last thing you think will happen." He replies.  
"Understandable," she answers.

He nods simply and she looks at him lovingly.

"I love you," she whispers and smiles up at him.

He gives her that quirky smile, that one she grew to love; it gave her the feeling as if he knew something that she didn't.

Caressing her cheek, he lifts her chin; their noses almost touching. She can feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She stares into his blue eyes and moves up the last half inch so their lips can touch. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, she then knew what is behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more.

"You're my husband," she whispers as they pull apart.  
"I am," he replies softly.

She shivers and leans into him just a bit more.

"You're freezing," he whispers and hugs her tightly against him. "We should find somewhere more fit to sleep..."  
"I'm enjoying this valley," she replies. "And can always warm up."  
"As much as I love making love with you," he laughs. "I don't want you getting sick."  
"Oh alright," she sighs, knowing he won't drop this. "Let's go find somewhere to sleep."  
"Thank you," he says kissing her once more before letting her move freely to pull on her clothes.

Once dressed, the happy couple pack up their things and walk through the valley toward a small hill where an abandoned house sits.

A yellow, one floored house stands in front of them. Luckily, all of the five windows are still intact and most of the walls didn't have holes. The roof needed some work, but it would do for now. And if they were lucky, there would be some furniture inside.

It is the perfect fixer-upper.

"We should fix it up and just live here," she says.  
"That's a great idea." He says looking down at her. "There is a lake not too far from here where we can fish, berries and animals everywhere, woods surround us so we have plenty of firewood..."  
"Not to mention the beautiful view and sunlight," she says as they walk toward the front door.  
"We could raise a family here, don't you think?" He asks.  
"One day..." She laughs and looks up at him. "Don't be getting ahead of yourself."  
"Sorry," he says smiling. "I get excited when I think of a future with you."  
"Don't apologize," she says kissing his cheek. "I'm just not ready for a family right now... maybe in a year." "We definitely could," he says kissing her softly before picking her and into his arms. "Now it's a tradition to carry your newly wedded wife across the threshold."  
"I didn't think you'd actually do that," she laughs as he kicks the door open. "Not too bad... we'll definitely need to clean it up, but it's a cute little place. It's perfect for us."  
"Shall we go explore?" He asks, setting her down onto her feet.  
"We shall," she says closing the door behind him and setting her bag on the floor. "I wonder what this place has hidden inside..."

And with that a door opened slightly.

"Did you see that?" He asks, pointing straight ahead.  
"See what?" She says, turning around to see the slightly open door. "An opened door?"  
"That door... it opened on its own," he says setting his own pack down.  
"Probably just the wind babe. Don't get your panties all bunched up..." She laughs. "I'll go check it out if you're too afraid."  
"I'm not afraid... that was just really weird." He says uneasily.  
"Oh pish posh," she says, poking his side. "You're shakin' in your boots. Stay here." She walks toward the door and opens it a bit more to see a little girl, maybe five or six sitting on a blanket with a water bottle and a ratty old doll. "Hey there," she whispers and crouches down. "Are you here all alone?"

The little girl scoots away and shakes her head yes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you and neither is he. Where are your mommy and daddy?" She says.  
"They told me to be good... that I'd be with God soon and they'd see me again one day," the girl whispers.  
"Oh god... are you hungry?" She asks, pulling out a bag filled with some blueberries.

The girl nods her head quickly and reaches out slowly for the bag.

"You can have it," she says, giving her the bag. "I'll be right back. Jim?"  
"Were you talking to someone?" He asks, taking a sip of water.  
"There's a little girl in there... her parents abandoned her here." She says walking toward him.  
"How do you know that?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "It could be a plot to steal our stuff."  
"She said that they told her that she'd be with God soon and that they's see her again one day." She explains. "She's only five or six Jim... we can't just abandon her too."  
"What do you want to do?" He says softly.  
"Take her in? I don't know... but I can't consciously leave her alone." She says thinking to how when his parents died she almost died too. "I just can't and don't know how her parents could either."  
"Do you got any more berries?" The little girl asks, walking out of the closet.  
"Yeah! Come here sweetheart," she says, bending down and digging through her bag. "I've got strawberries and raspberries. Take your pick."  
"Strawberries are my favorite," the girl giggles. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," she says, giving her the small bag. "What's your name?"  
"Raven," the girl squeaks. "I miss my mommy and daddy..."

She has long black hair that is, somehow neatly braided, something only a mother would do. Her hazel eyes peer into Melinda's soul as she leans down and hugs the small child.

"I know you do..." She whispers, rubbing Raven's back softly. "But how about I make you a deal."  
"What?" Raven sniffles.  
"How about this man and I take care of you?" She asks smiling. "We can look for your mommy and daddy, but if we don't find them... you can stay with us."  
"I like that," Raven whispers. "You're very nice... just like my mommy."  
"Why thank you," she says smiling. "Now this is Jim. He's my husband and I love him very much just like your mommy does your daddy."  
"Do you two have any kids?" Raven says looking around to see if she'll have a friend.  
"Not yet... but one day we will," Jim says crouching down.  
"Will I get to meet them?" Raven smiles.  
"Hopefully," she laughs. "But for right now it'll just be the three of us."  
"I like that too," Raven giggles. "And he's nice too?"  
"I don't bite," he says holding out his hand.  
"I know!" Raven says smiling. "But are you nice like... like her?"  
"Like Melinda? I like to hope I am..." He says smiling.  
"I like him Melinda," Raven whispers.  
"I like him too," she giggles.  
"I can hear you..." He whispers and pokes the little girl's side gently.

Raven giggles and hugs him tightly.

"So you'll kind of be my new mommy and daddy?" Raven asks softly.  
"If that's okay with you..." She says softly.  
"It's okay... my mommy and daddy aren't coming back... are they?" Raven whispers.  
"I don't think so munchkin," he says rubbing her back. "But Melinda and I... we aren't goin' anywhere."  
"Promise?" Raven asks in a hushed whisper.  
"We promise," she replies.  
"You have to pinky swear." Raven says, holding up both of her pinkies.  
"Of course!" They both say and tightly squeeze their pinkies around hers.

And that was that.

Melinda and Jim added another person their bunch.


	12. Bonding

**Chapter 12  
Bonding**

Two weeks after finding Raven, Jim and Melinda settled into the house and started making it into a home.

They had lucked out with most furniture being left in the first place. But Jim had been able to trade for a rug, more dishes and some little decorations here and there.

And Raven had been settling in nicely. Of course she missed her parents but her love grew for Melinda and Jim each and every day. She'd taken a big liking to Melinda and barely left her side besides at bedtime but Melinda didn't mind one bit.

* * *

It is a little before dinner when Melinda is sitting with Raven on dilapidated brick bridge trying to teach her how to fish.

"I think you've got a bite, Ray." Melinda says nudging the little girl's side.  
"Really?" The young girl perks up instantly.  
"Yes," she says pointing at the bobbing bobber. "Look!"  
"Awesome!" Raven squeals.  
"Shh... you'll scare away the fish." She whispers in her ear.  
"Oh. Sorry fishies..." Raven whispers at the lake. "What do I do?"  
"First, yank on the pole to try and make sure you've got the fish hooked." She says helping her yank back the pol. "There now reel it in."  
"Okay," Raven said slowly reeling in the line.  
"You've got it," she encourages her and rubs her side.  
"Look! A fish!" Raven giggles. "It's perfect! So small and just my size."  
"I think you caught your dinner young lady," she says pulling the fish from the line and placing it in a bucket. "But we should probably get back before Jim starts panicking."  
"Yeah..." Raven says hopping up and clipping the hook on the pole.  
"Hey, we can come back tomorrow and I'll teach you another cast." She says picking up the bucket.  
"Really?" Raven asks looking up at her.  
"Of course! We can come fishing every day if you'd like." She says putting her hand on Raven's back. "Watch your step. There is a hol-" Raven suddenly slips and her foot falls through the hole but she grabs her hand quickly and pulls her up. "I've got you."  
"That was scary," Raven sighs and hugs her. "Thanks for catching me."  
"Of course. I'll always catch you," she says pinching the little girl's cheek. "Let's going so we can stop by the berry bushes and pick some of those before Jim gets worried."  
"The berry bushes are my favorite!" Raven says skipping ahead.  
"Hey Ray, don't be running around when you've got a fishing pole in your hand." She calls out. "Be careful."  
"You're smart." Raven says waiting for me. "Do you love fishing?"  
"I really do love it Raven. It makes me feel connected to my dad." She replies. "He took me fishing on a lake like this one for the first time when I was a bit younger than you."  
"Your dad taught you good. You're a really good teacher." Raven says smiling.  
"You think so?" She asks.  
"Yes! You are awesome!" Raven says walking slowly next to Melinda before giggling and grabbing her hand. "Look! The berry bushes!"

* * *

"You're back," Jim says as Melinda and Raven walk through the front door.  
"Indeed we are. Where should I put this?" Melinda asks holding up the bucket slightly. "My arm is killing me."  
"Put it out back. I'll go carve them in a minute," he says walking toward Raven. "Catch anything today Ray?"  
"I caught a little fish just for me! And Melinda caught a fish for her and you. We also got berries for desert." Raven says excitedly. "Melinda what was the fishes name?"  
"You caught a perch, Ray." She laughs.  
"A perch! I caught a perch, Jim!" Raven says setting down her the fishing pole before running into Jim's arms.  
"I'm very proud of you." He says as Melinda walks out the back door.  
"You are?" Raven says and smiles.  
"I'm very proud of you darlin'," he laughs and sets her down. "Now go wash up and start your reading... I'll whip us up some dinner."  
"Okay." Raven says skipping away.  
"Did you have fun fishing?" Jim asks Melinda as she walks past Raven who speeds out the back door to wash up.  
"I did," she says kissing him lips promptly before hugging him. "Did you have a nice peaceful two hours to yourself?"  
"I did," he replies and kisses her once more. "Are we gonna you know..."  
"I have to teach a little girl how to do some math and read books." She says and kisses him. "Now go make dinner."  
"Ugh fine." He mutters and then walks toward the back door as Raven skips back in.  
"Ready?" Raven smiles and Melinda walks toward her.  
"Yep. What should we start with? Math or reading?" She asks pulling out a chair as Raven goes to get the small notebook and pencil Jim was able to barter for.  
"Math," Raven says placing the book down as she hops up on the chair next to her. "Let's get the boring stuff done."  
"Good idea," she says writing a few easier problems down for her to start on. "Start with those. I'm going to go get a drink and I"ll be right back."  
"Okay." Raven chirps and begins counting on her fingers. "1...2...3" 

Melinda slowly go up from her chair and smiled at the little girl as she stood in the doorway for moment.

Maybe motherhood isn't so bad afterall.


	13. Mom

**AN: I am so sorry for such a long wait but with school and work I just really didn't have the time for this story... and also my creative juices really have been dripping out slowly but I finally had the time and the right amount of juice to produce something :)**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
Mom**

"Sleep tight sweet girl," she whispers and kisses Raven's forehead. "I promise that Jim and I will find a bigger house soon with a room for you."  
"Don't worry. I like the couch," Raven whispers.  
"I know you do. But you deserve your own room and bed," she says squeezing her hand.  
"That would be nice," Raven giggles.  
"It would be..." She explains. "But tomorrow morning we're gonna all gonna pack up and go scavenging for some stuff and see if we can find a bigger place.  
"Can I come?" Raven asks sweetly.  
"Of course you can! Did you think Jim and I would just leave you here?" She says poking her side.  
"That's what my mommy and daddy always did... they'd lock the doors and make me stay here along while they went hunting," Raven sighs. "I miss them."  
"I know you do," she whispers. "But Ray, we're never gonna leave you. I promise."  
"I love you Melinda," Raven says hugging her tightly.  
"I love you too, Raven." She says rubbing her back. "Now I am beat... Jim will be in a minute."  
"Okay," Raven yawns and smile softly. "Night."  
"Night..." She says walking toward her bedroom right down the hall.

With fishing and trying to teach Raven how to read, write and do basic math, Melinda is absolutely spent.

She slowly peels off her clothes and searches for something a bit more comfortable and finds a pair of sweatpants and an old cheer shirt from when she was in high school. Her fingers run across the the faded logo for her hometown's school and she sighs.

Why did she have to get so emotional every time she looked at this stuff?

She quickly pulls on the shirt before crawling under the covers.

"I'm guessing you're too tired to get it on?" He laughs while closing the bedroom door behind him.  
"If you touch me... I will punch you," she yawns. "Did you lock everything up?"  
"Everything is locked up and safe. Raven is fast asleep," he explains and then plops down next to her. "Can we at least spoon?"  
"I'm not moving," she whispers. "So if you want to spoon you're going to have to figure out how."

He reached around her and snuggled up against her.

"Does this work?" He asks resting one hand against her breast and the other against her thigh.  
"Yes... you're very warm." She mutters. "Now goodnight."  
"Goodnight," he whispers in her ear and kisses her neck.

They were just grateful for these nights when even if the other was too tired to do anything, they still had a cuddling partner that would help keep them warm and love them unconditionally.

Peacefully lying there, neither asleep but slowly drifting are awakened by the scream that rent the air is as good as a siren.

Nobody screams like that unless it is terror beyond endurance. It is unmistakably a child.

Raven.

They haven't gotten up and run that fast in a while.

"Raven..." Melinda says as she looks around the house to not find her. "RAVEN!"

She yanks the front door open to see a few men walking away. One of them carrying Raven over their shoulder.

She grabs her crossbow and runs off in the direction.

"Mel!" Jim yells as he runs after her.  
"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN," she scoffs pressing the crossbow into the man's back.

Daughter.

She finally said it. The true meaning in heart as to what Raven is to her.

"Well... now look what have here. A woman thinking that intimidation will work for her." The man chuckles. "Get her."

Two men walk toward her and she shoots them both down.

"Put my daughter down," she say simply. "I do want to hurt anyone."  
"Raven..." Jim says from behind her.  
"I'll put her down in trade for you," he laughs.  
"Fine," she says giving Jim her crossbow. "But you leave my family alone."  
"Melinda no..." Jim says as Raven runs toward her.

She falls to her knees and hugs her tightly. Her hand caressing her long hair as she kisses her cheek.

"I told you I would never let anyone hurt you," she says touching the young girls face. "I love you... now take care of Jim for me while I'm gone."  
"You can't go..." Raven sobs. "It's my birthday soon."  
"I'll be back before your birthday. I promise..." She whispers and wipes her tears away. "Jim always finds me."  
"Melinda," he says kneeling down.  
"You'll find me," she says kissing him. "You will. I trust you."  
"I love you," he whispers and hugs her tightly. "You don't have to do this... just let me kill him."  
"No. That will just bring bad luck to us," she reassures him before turning to Raven. "Now just because I'm going to be gone for a bit doesn't mean you can stop your reading and math. Keep practicing..."  
"I will," Raven smiles.  
"And you, show her how to fish while you search for me... and maybe find a new house." She says touch Jim's cheek. "I love you both so much."  
"Hurry up!" the man yells.  
"I love you too mom," Raven whispers and hugs her tightly.

Mom.

She called her mom.

That made it all worth it.


	14. Torture on Both Ends

**AN: Everything just kept flowing and I had to write all this down once I got home from my driving lesson lol.**

 **Warning there is a bit of torture in this... so if you'd rather not read that I'd steer clear.**

 **Lastly, there is an extended flashback scene from the ending of chapter five.**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**  
 **Torture On Both Ends**

The sun beats down on her as she is dragged through a small colony.

It has only been a few hours since she said her goodbyes.

"You should've just let the stupid child pay the price for living on our land," the man scoffs as she is shoved toward a post.  
"Never," she coughs and lies there.

The unbearable pain from being shoved and thrown around on her journey here is overtaking her entire body.

"Stand up, you stupid bitch!" Her mutters and kicks her in the gut. "Stand up!"

She struggles to slowly pick herself up before he finishes the jump and shoved her up against the post.

"You could've just had another child and she could've lived her life here as the punishment... but no." He laughs and pulls the shackles up from the ground. "You had to be all noble and kill people for the sake of a stupid child."  
"I stand by my decision," she winces as he shackles her to the post.

His next move it to rip her top off, which he promptly throws it in the dirt.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She asks as he reaches for her pants. "I won't let you strip me down in front of everything."  
"Oh don't get your panties scrunched up. I'm leaving your bra and panties on. What's the point of hurting you if you're wearing clothes..." He chuckles and yanks her pants down. "Not that I won't mind the view."

His grimy fingers slide over her waist as he turns her around.

"50 lashes for each murder." He said as he walks away.  
"Kill her! She killed my son!" A woman screams from the crowd that has gathered around.  
"I think being away from her family is torture enough," he chuckles. "But how about 60 lashes for each?"  
"80!" A man screeches.  
"100!" The same woman for earlier yells.  
"200!" A young girl says.

She grips the post tighter and cries.

She was only protecting her little girl. She couldn't bear anyone else getting hurt because of her.

"Alright. Settle down," he yells. "I'll settle on 75 lashes for each murder and is to live here with me for the rest of her life for thinking that living on our territory was okay. And that's final."

Footsteps near her as he pulls her head up by her chin.

"Does that work for you princess?" He whispers in her ear. "You like the thought of living with me for the rest of your life?"

She slowly nods and holds back her tears.

Later. Save them for later.

"On your knees," He orders.

When she refuses he kicks her lower back, forcing her to the ground with a thud.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," he snickers.

She hears a loud smacking sound and turns her head to see the man holding a whip that seems to be made of leather. Dread and fear seeps into her body as adrenaline kicks in. She struggles against the shackles, until another smacking sound went through the air, this one though is accompanied by her screams.

Her world stops as she feel the whip crack against her skin once more.

The crowd roars as he cracks the whip against her again and again.

She droops toward the ground, her face closes in a grimace, her skin pale and clammy. Every few seconds she would scream, not like one of those people in some Tarantino movie being tortured, but worse.

It has a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then she would go quiet, just panting and holding onto the few seconds she had before he cracks the whip against her again and her back archs in pain.

Her soul screeching loudly, and maybe just maybe Jim would hear her and come running.

~x~

An hour later, two men pull her to her feet.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow. She doesn't get to pass out on all the fun," the man chuckles cleaning the whip. "I hope you earn some strength tonight."

She gasps for breath as he slaps her face lightly.

"Wake up..." He mutters. "Bring her to my tent and stand guard."

She'd only been given 50 lashes before she passed out. They waited until she woke up to drag her to a tent of some sort. She is thrown in and lands with a small scream. The flaps are closed and they stand guard.

She hasn't cried in who know how long... but it is more than crying, it is the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. Her tears mingle with her cheeks and her gasping wails echo around the small tent. The pain that flows from her is as palpable as the fall wind.

She sobs into her hands and the tears drip between her fingers, raining down onto the parched soil.

Her breathing is ragged, gasping and the strength left her body. Her skin is blotchy but there is no-one there to witness it. Let alone come to comfort her.

She cries until no more tears come, but still the emptiness and sorrow remain.

"Oh shut up," the man says entering the tent with a kick her to stomach. "I hate women and how much they cry. Your crying won't help you.. it won't bring you back to your family."

* * *

As Jim and Raven hog through the dark and uninviting forest, the sun is just coming up.

It has been hours since she was taken and he still doesn't know where the hell he is leading himself and a five year old. Twigs and branches assail his face as he frantically tries to assess his situation.

Where would they go?  
Who could help them?

He could barely see a few feet ahead of him. It is impossible to know what could be waiting for them in this perilous and primeval place.

Suddenly, he turns around to see the little girl still jogging beside him. Running with Melinda through the field had helped her stamina.

He suddenly wants to kiss his wife and thank her for smartly teaching their daughter how to do things he would have never thought of.

Daughter.

He'd mentally said it because it was what his heart recognized her as. Just as Melinda had shown that she loves Raven as if she were her own.

"Jim where are we going?" Raven says jogging slowly beside him.  
"We're following their tracks..." Jim says walking a bit faster. "Come on. Hurry up."  
"This it too heavy Jim... I can't run." She gasps and tries to run a bit faster with Melinda's pack on her back.  
"I know you can... we have to find her before they hurt her." He replies.  
"Jim..." She cries as she trips over a branch and falls down.  
"Raven come on!" He yells and turns around. "Oh... maybe we should walk a bit slower."

He runs to her side and drops his pack. He touches her shin and ankle softly.

"It's just a scratch... but you also twisted your ankle so I'll have to carry you," he says grabbing a piece of cloth from inside her pack and rapping it around her leg.  
"Jim...?" She asks softly.  
"Hmm?" He asks taking a drink of water.  
"Can I call you dad?" She asks as he hands her the bottle.  
"Of course you can... I mean I'd love for you to call me that if that's what you want." He says uneasily.

He's not used to this stuff especially not with children. This is Melinda's cup of tea not his.

He reaches into his pack and grabs some more cloth and wraps it around her ankle tightly.

"I miss her," she sighs and takes a drink of water.  
"I do too," he says rubbing her back. "We'll find her. I promise."

She nods slowly and leans her head against him.

"I love you," she mutters softly.  
"I love you too, Raven." He answers as he extends his arm around her. "Want some blueberries? You're probably a bit hungry..."  
"Yes please," she says taking a handful form the bag. "Thanks."

He tosses a few berries into his mouth and smiles as he sees the juices roll down her chin.

She sure loves blueberries.

His smile fades quickly when he thinks of her and of that time she first found a blueberry bush...

 _"There is a patch of blueberries a few steps that way," he muttered and lead the way toward the bush. "I know how much you love blueberries."_  
 _"I haven't had blueberries in... a long time." She said and ran to the bush. "You're amazing you know?"_  
 _"I saw it and thought of you. I have some fresh apples back at my place along with some strawberries that I traded a few ears of corn on the highway yesterday." He explained as she ate a handful of berries. "Good?"_  
 _"They're ripe and taste so fucking good babe," she said and ate a few more._  
 _"You're having another orgasm," he laughed and patted her back. "That's cute."_  
 _"Shut up," she muttered and ran further into the forest.  
"Wait up!" He laughed and chased after her.  
"Catch me if you can," she giggled and then took of running._

 _He ran after her as she took off at full speed and ducked under branches and swung around trees. He stopped for a moment when realized he had lost her._

 _"Mel?" He called out and looked around him. "Melinda?"  
_

 _Silence._

 _"Melinda this isn't funny," he said and walked around. "Come out, come out wherever you are..."_

 _He heard her giggle softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
_

 _"If you had actually looked you would have seen me," she whispered in his ear.  
"You scared me," he said and turned around to face. "What if you had gotten hurt?"  
"Jim..." She sighed. "I'm fine."  
"But-" He muttered.  
"I'm fine," she whispered and kissed him._

 _Her arms weeding around his neck as his arms pulled her closed and gripped her firmly at the base of her back._

 _"I love you," he said as they broke from their kiss.  
"I love you, too," she replied softly and smiled at him._

 **~x~**

The scream tears through him and his memory like a great shard of glass. His eyes widen and pulse quicken, his heart thuds like a rock rattling in box.  
The scream came again, desperate, terrified... human.

It is the kind of scream that makes people's blood run cold. It pierces his brain and ignites some primeval pathway.

Melinda.

The scream came again from the east and he stands up.

"Come on Raven," he says picking her up and grabbing her pack. "We've got to go."  
"Was that?" She mutters softly, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Yes," he answers softly as he dashes through the forest toward the sound which echoes through the forest once again.

She holds onto him tightly and cries softly, his arm rubbing her back softly as he runs.

How he's doing two things at once, he doesn't know. Adrenaline is surging through his veins as he carefully slows down to a jog down the hill.

What are they doing to her?

She doesn't scream like _that_ if it's nothing.

The blood drains from his face, as her scream echoes again.

He was aware of making a conscious decision his legs are pounding furiously on the uneven muddy track, his ears straining for more sounds, more clues as to where she is.

He had no clue as to what he'd do when he got there, just that he had to get there, fast.


	15. Struggles

**AN: I was thinking maybe of doing a time jump... what do you guys think of that idea?  
**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
Struggles  
**

Jim runs out of the forest and into a clearing where he sees a bunch of huts and people mingling.

He quickly sets Raven down at the tree line and kisses her forehead.

"Stay here," he says quietly to her. "Melinda would never forgive me if I took you over there."  
"I will... I promise," Raven replies with a smile. "Go get her and bring her back safely."

He presses his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he says smiling at her. "Now keep your eyes closed... you don't need to see this."  
"I love too dad," she whispers back as he runs toward the village.

He slowly walks toward the post and sees Melinda slumped over, her back covered in at least fifty cuts as blood drips down back.

He had heard scream earlier... had they brought her back for more torture?

Okay... stay calm Jim.

He slowly walks through the village, everyone slowly looks over him.

She had to be okay.  
She had to be.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" The same man says walking toward him, the whip in hand which is drenched in blood. "You're interfering with a sentenced whipping."  
"Saving my wife from you," he says thrusting a knife into his throat and pulling it out. "You son of a bitch."

He throws him to the ground and takes the keys from this man's pocket and runs to her side.

"Jim... you found me," she gasps as he unlocks the shackles from her arms and picks her up slowly.  
"I always do," he whispers and bolts toward the tree line.  
"I think I'm bleeding," she laughs uneasily. "I really can't feel anything...right now."  
"Melinda..." He sighs and then sees Raven curled up into a ball. "Ray let's go."

He runs past her quickly and Raven grabs her pack and runs with him.

"Where are we going? Is she okay?" Raven asks sprinting ahead of him.  
"She'll be just fine," he calls out and looks down at her. "She'll be fine."

They run together for some time until they see the river come into view. They were still a few hours travel from their little home.

Somewhere they'd have to pack up and move.

The river is a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amid the fragrant leaves. It flows smoothly through the forest, it's waters are cool yet metallic in taste.

"We can't afford... to stop. What if they are looking for us?" Melinda pants. "I can't put us in danger again."  
"Melinda you're hurt," he says setting her down by the bank of the river. "I need to clean your wound."  
"I'll be fine," she winces as he turns her around.  
"Stop moving... let me see your back." He says looking down at her.  
"Jim..." She sighs.  
"Melinda..." He whispers softly.

Her back is covered in so many cuts that overlapped, Jim can't calculate the exact amount. There has to be at least one hundred.

There is no way he's backing down.

"How many times did he hi-" He asks looking over her injuries.  
"That doesn't matter," she replies. "We're not talking about this with Raven here."  
"Fine. But I'm cleaning these up before we go trek home." He replies.

She sees the determination in his eyes and sighs.

"Fine... but I'm not gonna like it." She mutters as he turns her around in his arms slowly.  
"Oh Mel..." He says touching her back softly.  
"Is it bad?" She winces as he barely graces his fingers across her back.  
"If we don't keep the wounds clean and newly bandaged every couple of hours... you could die from an infection," He says reaching into his bag and grabbing some winded up cloth and a rag. "But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

He dabs the rag in the river and squeezes it above her back, her muscles tense and she winces loudly.

"Hold my hand," Raven says lying down next to her. "Come on mom... just hold my hand."  
"Raven, you don't have to be strong for me..." She whispers back.  
"You are always there for me when I'm hurt or scared... or have a nightmare." Raven replies softly and then holds out her hand. "Let me help you."  
"I love you," she says as Jim slowly applies cloth against her back.  
"I love you too, mom," Raven says and lies her head down next to her.  
"Well isn't this a love fest," Jim says applying another piece of damp cloth on her back. "I love you both too."  
"How much left do you have to cover?" She winces as he dips another cloth in the river.  
"About five more strips of this cloth and then we should be good to move again," he says slowly apply the cool fabric with care. "Why?"  
"I'm just cold... barely wearing any clothes," she sivers. "Did you grab me any clothes before you guys left?"  
"Whatever was already packed into your bag is what I grabbed besides my own," he says sliding her pack toward her.  
"Hey Ray... could you see if I have any clothes in my pack?" She asks as Jim quickly finishes wrapping her back up.  
"Sure!" Raven says looking through her bag. "You have a pair of shorts and some kind of shirt."  
"Okay. Take it out," she winces as Jim kisses her shoulder.  
"All done," he says smoothing out the fabric softly. "Can you sit up?"  
"Honestly?" She sighs.  
"Honestly," he replies.  
"I have no fucking clue... I can barely move from right here without wanting to cry," she whimpers and then takes in a shaky breath. "Can you help me get dressed?"  
"Of course," he whispers in her ear and places a kiss on her cheek. "Don't feel weak just because you need help."

But that is exactly how she feels. She's back to that state of feeling absolutely worthless and broken. He has to help her do the simplest of tasks, getting herself dressed.  
All because she's too weak and in so much pain that moving a muscle is like being shot or whipped all over again.

But at the same time, she sees Raven chasing a butterfly and her heart swoons. This little girl makes her a better person. She makes her want to get better so she can dance in the flowers with her.

"Raven! We've gotta get going," Jim says packing up everything quickly as she tries to pull herself to her feet. "Mel... be careful. You're not str-"  
"Let me try," she winces and holds back the tears.  
"Mel..." Jim says.  
"Just let me try!" She yells and grips a low tree branch for support and pulls herself up.

She gasps for breath and her back burns in pain, blood drips down against her skin and she cries out.

"That was awesome mom... You did it!" Raven says running over to her and holds a dandelion in her hand. "For you."  
"Thank you," she whispers and takes the dandelion and puts it in her hair. "How do I look?"  
"Pretty," Raven giggles and hugs her softly. "I love you..."  
"I love you too," she whispers and rubs her back softly without bending too much.


	16. Decisions

**AN: I've decided I will being doing a time jump in chapter 17. Don't fret! It will not be the end of the story, it will continue :)**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
Decisions  
**

"I can do this. I can do this..." Melinda breathes, her hands slowly running over her arms with soap. "I'm a grown woman, for heaven's sake. I can wash myself..."  
"Melinda?" Jim says knocking on the door softly. "Can I come in?"

The muffled sound of his voice floats through the bathroom door. She gives herself one more try before responding.

"Yeah," she sighs.

The door slowly opens to reveal him, freshly bathed, shaved and clothed. He looked handsome as ever.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't think a little thing like bathing myself would be so difficult, but I just can't do it by myself." She winces.  
"That's what I'm here for. Don't worry about it." He crosses the room and kneels down before me to remove rub soap all over the front of my torso. "Can you sit up?"  
"Yeah..." She says sitting up slowly to reveal her back.

Lashes of red scatter across her back, some blue and some green, and some are even yellow and pink.

"This is healing nicely... but this will sting." He says holding out his hand for her. "Squeeze as hard as you'd like."  
"I really appreciate your help with this, Jim. I would have stayed disgusting for the rest of my life if it wasn't for you." She winces as he squeezes the washcloth over her back.

Watching as the water ripples over her body, he can't help but think his definition of disgusting is a little different than hers.

She looked beautiful, even with the grime. He'd grown used to the fact that they couldn't shower or bathe as often as they'd like too, but they were still clean.

"Don't worry about it. That's what husbands are for, right?" Her beasts catch his eye and he has an incredible urge to reach out and run his fingers across them. "God, it's kind of hot in here, isn't it? Maybe I should open a window or something…"  
"It's actually a little cold," she chuckles.

Oh god her nipples are hardening. Don't look there again!

She isn't ready. Not yet.

"We should probably get this show on the road, right?" He asks standing up and holding his hand out to her.  
"Yeah, yeah, right. Sorry." She looks up at him and reaches for his hand which she uses to stand up.

She's still a little wobbly on her legs these days.

Together, they are able lift her dripping body into a stand and finally out of the tub onto the bath mat. He grabs the fluffy towel that was left on a stool for her and starts to dry her off.

Starting at her feet, he works his way up her body again until they are face-to-face. Her gaze is piercing as he dries her chest and back.

With the same towel, he wipes at her hair, damp tendrils forming curls around her ears.

She finds herself studying his face as he dries her off; there's a bit of blood beneath his ear from shaving with his left hand this morning. Despite the five-o'clock-shadow, he looks as boyish as he did the day we first met, which seems like it's been years since that day.

"Um… I should probably get dressed…" She says motioning toward the sundress that was left out for her.  
"Right, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight." He promptly kisses the top of her head before going to step out to give her some privacy.  
"Hey... I like when you stare at me. Reminds me that I'm still capable of being looked at..." She says smiling toward him.  
"Remember what I said?" He asks opening the door.  
"I'll just have some hotass battle scars," she says smilings.

He winks to her before closing the door gently behind him.

Plopping on the edge of the bed, he buries his face in his hands.

What the hell is the matter with him?

Melinda is his wife, his best friend, and she's hurt. Not only physically but emotionally. She may not admit, but she's hurting inside.

But of course he can't stop thinking about every inch of her body, and how it would feel beneath him again, above him again, against him again…

"Sorry, I got you all wet." She says softly.

He looks up to see Melinda standing in front of him.

"What?" He asks seeing how beautiful such a simple green dress can look on her.

It makes her look alive again. Her eyes coming out, her skin glowing and hair (although wet) flowing over her shoulder beautifully.

She points to a large water spot on the front of his shirt.

"Must have been from leaning into the tub. You should probably get out of that," she says sitting down next to him. "Where's Raven?"  
"Out with the other children," he says pulling the t-shirt off over his head, leaving just the gray tank top, then move to his bag to look for another shirt.  
"You don't have to do that!" she insists, voice cracking slightly. "I mean –" She clears her throat. "You were so warm before. Don't feel like you have to cover up on my account."  
"Fine... do I look alright?" He asks running a hand through his hair to smooth it out. "I don't look like a bum compared to you right?"  
"You'll have all the eyes on you with your muscles on display," she laughs and stands up slowly, her legs shaking slightly. "I'm okay... I've got it. I may need assistance to get outside, but I'll be fine."  
"Well I've got you," he says winding his arm around her waist. "I love you."  
"I love you too..." She says gripping his arm as they walk toward the stairs and slowly start walking down them.

They reach the bottom a few moments later and she is practically sweating.

"You okay?" He asks helping her slip on some comfortable sandals of some sort.  
"Just a little weak...-" She winces and grips onto his hand.  
"You're not weak for needing help," he reassures her as he opens the front door.  
"If you say so," she says softly as they walk out.  
"Mom! Dad!" Raven says running toward them. "It's so much fun here! So many kids to play with and houses and water and food!"  
"You like it here, huh?" She says as Jim picks her up.  
"I love it here!" Raven squeals. "Can we stay?" Can we? Can we?"  
"I don't know... they offered us a few days here until I healed up out of the kindness of their heart..." She explains. "I don't want to overextend their offer."  
"You can stay if you want," a woman says walking toward them. "We've been looking for a family we can trust. You seem like loyal and kind people. This house is open... if you want it."  
"Raven, why don't you go play." He says setting her down and she runs off. "Really?"  
"As long as you can offer something to our community... you're welcome here for as long as you want." The woman reassures us. "Just let me or my sister know if you're staying. We're kind of the leaders around here. We do have a democracy around here and everyone votes on major decisions but we make calls around here."  
"Rebecca, are you sure?" She asks.  
"Positive. Just let me know," Rebecca says walking away.  
"We will." She says turning to him. "This is a really nice place, Jim. Look at how happy Raven is... plus we'd have a house, food, water... and friends."  
"And don't forget we'll have each other," he says looking down at her. "You really want to stay?"  
"I do," she says watching Raven run along side a few other kids. "Don't you?"  
"I don't see why we couldn't stay," he says rubbing her back softly.  
"Then it's settled. Let's go tell Rebecca," she says leaning on him for support as they start walking down the porch steps.


	17. Happiness

**AN: Ti** **me jump! I decided to jump 3 years into the future.**

 **Just to remind ya'll.**

 **Ages:**

 **Jim - 24  
Melinda - 21  
Raven - 8**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 17  
Happiness**

"What are you doing?" Jim says as she dips her hands in the bucket for another rinse.

She fumbles to not get her dress wet.

"Nothing… just some spring cleaning. You know, getting the house ready." She explains.  
"Melinda," his voice crackles a bit through the hallway, "you know you should be taking it easy. Gloria advised you to be off your feet."  
Sighing, she complies reluctantly, "Alright, boss. Just let me finish this and I'll stop to have lunch then rest until you get home. Okay?"

She hunches over for a moment, feeling a twinge in her back, most likely from all the work she's done getting ready for this baby to come.

Once my breathing slows and steadies.

"Melinda…" He says walking through the hallways and into the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" She exhales and bites her lip, cringing that he may have caught her.  
"Why did I hear you whimpering just then?" He asks touching her stomach.  
"Ah nothing, just a little stiffness in my lower back. I'll finish up and rest. I promise." She reassures him and smiles.

He swiftly inhales.

"That's it. I'm not going out hunting with guys," he says leaning down to kiss her stomach. "You are two weeks overdue and I can't leave you alone right now with Raven."  
"No, no, honey. Don't stay home on my account. Really. I'm fine, Jim." She replies softly.  
"Mel…" he says cautiously.  
"Go." his laugh tickles her ears. "Maybe later we can find other ways to get me into labor."  
"Okay, you got it." He replies and leans down to kiss her forehead.  
"I will. Now go and enjoy the alone time," she says smiling. "Raven! Come say goodbye to your dad."

With the sound of Raven clamoring out of the living room, we laugh, and she switches her attention to the project. Taking the oversized sponge, she dips it in the sudsy water, then squeeze it out. But suddenly she's stricken with a strong cramp up her sides and around to my stomach causing her to fall forward onto the mantle.

"Mom!" Raven says running to my side.  
"Melinda... that's it. I'm not going." He says rushing to her side. "Let's get you in bed. Raven, go get Gloria."  
"Ok." Raven says running out toward the front door.

She stares up to the ceiling, breathing slowly. These early labor contractions are not fun. She sighs in relief as the tightening dissolves.

He picks her up and into his arms and brings her into their bedroom. He lies her down on the bed and kisses her forehead.

Another shock comes on— this time up her back and around to her front.

"Ahh!" She says aloud as she rolls onto her side in pain. "Oh my, oh my."

Once she's relieved again, she peers up at Jim. It's been only two minutes since the last one.

"No. I'm staying," he says sitting down next to her. "I'm going to get a cool wash rag."  
"Okay..." She sighs and peers down at her stomach again.

She's absolutely petrified to be a mother.

What if he or she hates her? Or she isn't a good mother?

Like a riptide, a strong kick and contraction pulls on her abdomen, taking her breath away. But she relishes the sweet relief as it disappears.

"Melinda? Jim?" Gloria, one of the communities doctors, calls out.  
"Bedroom," she cries and rolls back onto her back.  
"Alright... let's see how far into labor you are!" Gloria says with a smile as she walks inside. "Where's Jim? Did he already leave with the hunting crew?"  
"I'm here," he says walking inside and dabbing the cool rag on her forehead. "Raven?"  
"I occupied her with my mother so she wouldn't have to see this at such a young age." Gloria responds.  
"Thank you for everything, Gloria." she pants.  
"Now... let me have a look." Gloria says as Melinda spreads her legs. Luckily she is wearing a dress and Gloria is quickly able to check her dilation. "You're around eight centimeters. So you've still got some time. Do you have everything prepared?"  
"Almost..." She cries out and clutches her stomach. "Everything is in the bedroom on the right. We've yet to find somewhere other than this bed for her or she to sleep."  
"Well you're in luck. I still have my son's crib. Would you like it?" Gloria asks.  
"That's very thoughtful of you Gloria... we'd gladly take it for our little one." He responds.  
"I'll go get my husband and he'll bring it over." She says going to leave the room. "She should be good for now. Just make sure she doesn't leave this bed other than to go to the bathroom."  
"Yes ma'am." He replies as she walks out. "Hey... how you feeling?"  
"Not great," she laughs as he dabs the washcloth on her forehead.

Just then, another influx swirls and turns inside. Now it's stronger and more fierce. The pressure between her legs intensifies with each squeeze of her stomach. She breathes in and out slowly, as she was taught and always used to see on television and movies.

"Oh my… oh my… oh damn…." She cries out. "Jim!"  
"Is there anything I can do?" He asks.  
"Give me... your hand," she yells. "Help me get on all fours."

Her back aches, and she feels like someone is stabbing a knife up in her crotch.

Is this normal?

She thinks it is, but she finds leaning over the bed on all fours feels so much better for her back. This is one of the labor positions Gloria taught her, and she can see why it helps. She hypnotically shifts her body forward and backward with every contraction, humming the lullaby as it comes.

She's in the zone. Nothing can shake her now.

"Aaah!" She screams and squeezes her hand.

Her stomach is tightening like she just put her prom dress on so tightly around her middle. Hum, move back and forth.

"Oh my, oh damn, oh damn," Her chanting is unrelenting.

She's lost track of how often they come, but she just wants this over.

Now.

"Oh Jim, where are you, honey?" She cries out.  
"I'm right here..." He says rubbing her back softly and kissing her cheek as he dabs the cloth over her neck and face softly.  
"Oh damn, oh damn, oh fuck!" Her face is pressing into the pillow as she screams curses into it.

She can do this. She is doing this.

As she comes down from my another crest, she feels the warm surge dripping down between her legs and to the sheets.

"Oh no, not the bedding!" She scurries around trying to find something to put between her legs, but it's too late.

She's made a complete mess of everything.

"Jim..." She sobs. "I-"  
"We'll clean it up later. Everything will be fine." He whispers and kisses her back. "Stay like this while I got get some old towels."

She finds that she is much more comfortable now lying on her back, continuing her rocking, her humming and her chanting. She bears down just a little, and that takes away some of the pressure she's felt since her water broke. Yeah, that's it, a bit of a push helps.

Her eyes bolt open at the burning pain between her legs. The heaviness of something there, some pressure she hadn't felt before.

"Jim!" She yelps, completely helpless, "Where are you? I need you"

She sobs, knowing he's still searching for towels.

"I'm here!" He says running into the room with two old towels in his hands. "Come here..."

She leans into him as he picks her slightly up and into his arms and sets down the towels before setting her back down.

"There... how does that feel?" He asks smoothing out her hair and kissing her forehead.  
"Really nice... are they damp or am I just going crazy?" She pants as he dabs the cloth on her forehead.  
"I did wet them a little. I thought it would help," he says smiling.  
"It did. Thank you," she whispers and then presses her face into his chest as he kneels before the bedside. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he replies softly and kisses her lips softly.

Her hand reluctantly slides down and she feel something. It's round and soft. It's pushing out and her body feels as if it's splitting open.

"The baby… the baby… it's coming," she whimpers. "Jim, what's taking Gloria so long?"

She has to do this. She can't move out now; she's a mess. Her hand remains between her legs as she leans forward, bracing herself against the bedframe.

"Jim... I need you to get in front of me." She sobs and he complies and climbs up onto the bed and braces where her hand was.

With each contraction, she takes a deep breath and push. She's focused and untouchable.

The searing pain becomes a part of her as she is on a mission. She's fully able to do this. She pushes again and the round part squeezes out even more as she pants, trying the best she can to keep it together.

"You've got this babe... I'm right here." He says touching her tight softly as he holds the top of the baby's head in his hands. "Only a few more pushes."  
"Aaaugh!" She yelps as the ripping pressure becomes too much.

But the pain has lessened. A sense of relief floods her as she feels the baby's head completely exposed.

With Jim's hand holding the baby's head, she pushes again with the next contraction and feel the rest of it slip out from her. She stares wide-eyed at this little creature she just expelled from her body.

"It's a girl!" Jim says smiling up at her.

She picks her up from Jim and brings her to her chest instinctively, rubbing her back softly. She cries, her baby cries as Jim rushes to get blankey, a clean one along with another damp washcloth. She laughs and sobs, all the while holding her snugly to her body.

"Mama's here..." She whispers softly as Jim and Gloria come marching in.  
"Jim you tend to the baby and your wife." Gloria orders as Jim comes over to help clean her off. "I'll focus on the cord and making sure Melinda's body is okay and healing. You did great, sweetheart. I really didn't expect you to give birth that quickly."

She looks down at her daughter, who is squirming in her father's arms as she cleans her off gently and wraps her in a blanket once Gloria cuts the cord.

"Here..." He says handing the little on to his wife.  
"Hi sweetheart," she cries and looks down at the beautiful little life in her arms. "I'm your mama and this is your daddy. We'll have to introduce you to your sister later."  
"And you were scared you wouldn't know what to do," he laughs. "You're a natural."  
"Shut up," she whispers and looks down at her.

She is so small, but so loud. Her eyelids are closed, but her mouth is wide open.

"Oh JIm," she met his eyes, "she's so beautiful."  
"Just like her mama," he says smiling at her.

She truly is. She is the most beautiful creature she has ever laid her eyes on. She has dark hair just like hers that laid straight on her head. She doesn't have much of it but it is just enough for now. Her cheeks are the perfect shade of scarlet, and her lips are a soft pink.

The color of a summer sunset.

A tear fell from Jim's eye and rolls down my cheek. Gloria comes back and tells them that she has to take the baby for just a moment. She reluctantly lets go, but not without planting a kiss on her small forehead.

"I didn't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you or Raven but-" Melinda's eyes are on their baby. "She is the love of my life."

She is smiling ear to ear. He kisses her on the cheek. The doctor comes over to him, and held out the small human being that they made.

He stares blankly.

"Do you want to hold your daughter Jim?" Gloria asks.  
"She's so small. What if I break her?" He asks.

He hears his wife laugh.

"You won't break her I promise," Gloria reassures him. "I'm going to go help bring the crib in. Then I'll get Raven for you two... congrats."  
"Thank you," he says holding his arms out as Gloria places the little one in his arms.

She feels as light as a feather. She isn't crying anymore. Her little fingers wiggle against his shirt. He can't help the giant smile that grew upon his face.

Her little eyelashes flutter and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyelids open slowly and she begins to take everything in.

"Oh my god," He breathes. "She has your eyes."

They are piercingly brown. Warm and beautiful just like a chocolate diamond reflecting from the sun shining above.

"Hi baby girl," He speaks carefully, "I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world. Oh my gosh, I love you so much. You have no idea how much your mama and I love you already."

She is staring directly at him. It is almost as if she knew he had him wrapped right around the little finger she is using to tug on his shirt. His heart has never beat any faster than it is at this moment.

"Come," a voice says, "Sit with me."

Melinda makes room for him on the bed. He snuggles next to her.

"Look," he says, "Look at her eyes."

Instead of looking at her eyes, she looks at his.

"Thank you," she says.  
"For what?" He asks.  
"For helping me to realize that this is the best decision I could have ever made," her eyes drifts to their baby, "I can't believe we made her. I didn't think I would feel this way, I thought I would feel petrified like I did when I found Raven in that damn closet, but I don't. All the sudden, my life feels so full and I feel happier than I have ever. I have you, Raven and her, and nothing could make this moment more perfect..."  
"Except me... you didn't forget about me, did ya?" Raven says running up to the bed.  
"Of course not," we both say and she pats a spot between us.

The back of Melinda's hand run across our baby girl's cheek.

"But what are we gonna name her?" Raven asks as Jim helps her hold the little baby. "She has to have a name."  
"Rebecca Mae," she says smiling.  
"Your mom?" He whispers in her ear and she shakes her head softly. "She'd love it."  
"Look at us, we're a family." Raven giggles.  
"Yes," he says kissing Melinda's cheek, "A family."


	18. Dandelions

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, but here you all go. I decided I'd jump another three months after last chapter so that the baby wouldn't be too young.**

 **I have always loved the song that Katniss**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
Dandelions**

"Do you like the dandelions?" He says, waving the flower in front of the small, raven-haired girl. "Here, take one."

He hands Raven one of the fluffy, white puffs, the fuzz of the stem tickling his fingertips.

Raven giggles as she takes it from him, slapping her thighs in excitement. The sound of her joy is mesmerizing but it's her eyes that pin his in place, but she is such a beautiful child.

Her raven colored brown hair, defined features, longish nose and cleft chin. Sometimes, when he can't sleep, he'll sit by her bed and watch her. He can't stop staring at her because sometimes, he can't believe she's real. He never thought he'd ever get himself together enough to be a father especially in a time like this.

His thinking is interrupted when Raven blows on the flower, sending the white clouds directly onto his face. They tickle, and one slim stem clings to the stubble on his chin. He can't help but laugh at her as he wipes the pieces away.

"You're supposed to make a wish first." He says softly.

The girl smiles, her face becoming pensive.

Then she mutters, "I wish, I wish…" but he interrupts her.  
"No, don't tell me your wish, because if you do, it won't come true," he says, handing her another dandelion.

Wishes.

Growing up, he never had the luxury of asking for much, only for things he truly needed. His heart pounds a little faster knowing that his children will never live this reality because they won't know the feeling of wanting something they can't have, but he will try his hardest to give these two beauties everything he can.

He senses he's being watched and turn to see Melinda's eyes on us, her smile so sweet, it makes him suddenly ache to be near her. She sits under a willow, holding their daughter in her arms. The baby sleeps but Melinda doesn't set her down on the picnic blanket. Melinda rarely put the baby down unless she needed to, tying the child to her with a sling everywhere she went. It's almost as if she is afraid that by setting either of them down, she might misplace them or, worse, someone might sneak in behind her and take them away.

Those were her nightmares when she was pregnant - someone coming to tear her happiness from her. In one particularly brutal nightmare, the baby was taken right out of her stomach. The pregnancy was so hard on her but you'd never know it by the way she takes care of both of our children, even if one of them technically isn't ours.

But she's watching him now and her impossibly light eyes have the same effect on him that they've always had. He no longer sees the torment that once clouded them and robbed her of her peace. He sees the good things, everything they fought so hard to come back from. He doesn't ask what's real or what's not anymore. After so many years, reality is no longer in question. When they play that game now, it is only because it has become a secret language between them, something evil that they stole away and made into something special.

Without warning, his daughter hurtles into him, her little forehead banging against his, pulling him away from thoughts of his wife.

His wife.

She giggles again, satisfied that she has his attention again. He hugs her compulsively, taking pleasure in the small, warm body that radiates security and the conviction that no harm can come to her with her parents this close.

"Daddy!" She giggles, handing his a dandelion, practically shoving it under his nose. "Make a wish! Make a wish!"

A wish.

He doesn't want to ask for more. As the wail of Rebecca pierces the air, and the soft sound of his wife's voice as she murmurs her secrets to her follow closely behind, he feels a moment of panic, because they survived and they have all of this and it should be more than enough. But he can't help it and when he readies myself to make his wish, it comes, not from him but from Melinda as her voice rises into the air, carrying a lullaby that she said her mother sang to her. And that she passed onto Raven, and now to our smallest child, who has ceased to cry.

The world falls silent at the sound of Melinda's voice. Again she forestalls him, anticipates him and gives him what he needs without asking.

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
_ _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
_ _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
_ _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
_ _Here it's safe and here it's warm  
_ _And here the daisies guard you from every harm  
_ _And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
_ _Here is the place where I love you._

He fills his lungs and blows the dandelion, past his daughter's moon-kissed curls and into the spring air.

"Doesn't mommy sing beautifully?" He says softly.

She smiles and promptly nods.

"Oh you two, come eat." Melinda calls out.

Raven runs toward the blanket and walk slowly behind her.

"You must be hungry," she says kissing the top of Rebecca's head.  
"I'm very hungry." Raven giggles and reaches for the berries.  
"Well you have to eat your sandwich before you get desert," he says grabbing the small container from her reach.  
"Okay..." Raven sighs and takes a bite.  
"Hi," she says looking up at me with those eyes.  
"Hi," he says back.  
"HI!" Raven giggles and we both look at her.

They both laugh and he ruffles her curls as he sits down next to Melinda.

"Look who's here," she whispers down to the baby. "Your daddy is here..."  
"Hi there baby girl," he coos as the baby latches her little hand around my thumb and takes it into her mouth. "Does my finger taste good?"  
"She's hungry..." She says smiling down at her. "Could you hold her for a second?"  
"Of course. I mean.. I never know when you'll let her go again." He says picking up his daughter and kissing her head. "Hey girl..."  
"Oh be quiet." She says looking through the pack for the smaller nursing-blanket-of-some-sort.  
"It's poking out of the side." He says pointing to the green blanket sticking out of the side.  
"Thanks," she smiles toward me as she holds the blanket around her chest and situates herself so that no one could see her bare chest, but the baby. "Hand her over."  
"Here you go," he says situating Rebecca in her arms. "I can see, you know."  
"Like you haven't seen every part of me and then some," she laughs.  
"Very true," he whispers in her ear and places a kiss below on her exposed collarbone.  
"Now can I please have some berries?" Raven asks with a big smile.  
"Yes. Now you can have some berries." She says smiling at her. "Just don't eat them all. I'd like to have some."

* * *

He wakes up with a start. Like he always does when he has a nightmare.

He looks around for his wife and sees her sleeping next to him, a little smile hanging on her lips. He could wake her, but he knows that she never gets enough sleep. And for once she is actually having a nice dream. He looks through the window that is always open and realized it is still night. He stands up and walks to go get some water.

When he passes the crib of his 3 month old daughter, he hears soft whimpers. He peers down at her and sees his baby girl curled up in a ball. Asleep.

Coming closer, he sees that she is crying. He uncovers her from the sheets she is tangled in and pulls her into his arms. The whimpers stop. When he strokes her hair, she snuggles deeper into his chest. He rocks her back and forth for a while as he hums the meadow song softly.

The song always calms her down. Melinda sings it often, especially when she was pregnant with Rebecca, causing her to stop kicking when she heard it. When she was born and their baby opened her eyes crying, they sang they sang to her.

When he is sure the bad dream is over, he tucks her back in. After placing a kiss on her forehead, he walks over to check on Raven, who is fast asleep before walking outside.

Once downstairs he gets himself a glass of water. He is supposed to be asleep, next to his wife. But he couldn't. He has to calm down before going back to bed.

He walks over toward the window to look at the stars. Just as he is about to search for the big dipper, he hears the door crack. He doesn't turn around, because he knows who it is. Melinda often found him here in the middle of the night.

He is surprised when he feels two small arms wrap around him, turning around to look into his daughter's eyes.

"Raven," he said softly. "Why are you not asleep?"  
"I woke up when you started singing... you didn't finish the song," she says sleepily with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

I'm surprised, he is certain she was asleep. He lifts her up and into his arms.

"What are you looking for?" He sighs and pulls Raven closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Realizing that something is up, she starts to play with his fingers.

"I'm look for constellations." He says looking up at the sky.  
"That looks like a spoon!" She says pointing up at the sky.  
"That's the big dipper, Raven." He explains.

Jim sees that his daughter has an eye from looking at the stars like her father. It is in the way she looks up at the sky in awe with a big smile.

"Let's get you back to bed, little bird," he says just as he hears loud footsteps down the hall.  
"Jim!" Melinda bursts down the stairs, her face covered with tears. "Raven isn't in her ro-" She stops suddenly once she see their daughter in her husband's arms. "Oh my god," she says with a sigh, coming over to take Raven out of Jim's arms and into her embrace. "I love you so much," she whispers over and over again.

She strokes her curly brown hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her forehead.

After Raven had fallen back asleep in her arms, Melinda turns to Jim. Her eyes fill with tears as she walks into his open arms.

"I lost her," she sobs. "A-and I lost you, too!"

Jim wraps his arms tightly around his little family, hopeful that he could put the pieces back together that broke this night.

"Let's go back to bed," he suggests.

He leads Melinda, who is still holding a sleeping Raven in her arms, to the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Melinda asks, worry on her face.  
"I will. I just have to finish this water," he says softly.

As Melinda walks back to their bedroom, Jim turns around to the sky once again. He finishes his cup of water and walks back to the bedroom.

There he finds Melinda already in bed with her arms wrapped around Raven. I sit on the edge of the bed to take a look of his girls. Carefully, he positions himself next to Melinda and Raven, pulling them closer to him. With one arm around Melinda's waist, he rests his hand on her back. With the other he strokes Raven's hair. He kissed both of his girls on their foreheads.

"I love you both so much," he whispers, closing his eyes just as his hand that is stroking Raven's hair moves.  
"I love you too, Daddy..." Raven yawns.

Jim opens an eye to watch Ravn settle in again, and Melinda takes his hand that rested on Raven's head.

"I love you," she mouths quietly before closing her eyes again, a small smile on her lips.

With a tight squeeze of his hand, he finally falls asleep too.


	19. Happy Times

**I have decided that this chapter, chapter nineteen is going to be the final installation for this story. I feel that because Melinda and Jim are happy and have a family that there isn't much more that I can do with this story :)**

 **I set this a few years after the last chapter just because I felt like it for some reason lol.** **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
Happy Times  
**

Ever since Melinda began writing sentences for Raven and now Rebecca, he's been obsessed with her penmanship.

Jim and Melinda have since become the family that feeds everyone in their little community and even have a little so-called storefront that Jim and few other guys helped build.

Since they set up shop six months ago, Raven and Becca have collected different pieces of colorful chalk to have their mother write beautiful things for people to know what we have for them to trade for.

And Jim loves it, too, and every afternoon he has her rewrite on the big chalkboard at the bakery, listing the specials, drinks and other foods.

It's one of his favorite parts of the day, watching her climb that stool to the board - because of the way she always gets chalk on her nose; because she always runs her hand through his hair on the way down; because it's all just so routine and normal and sometimes he still can't believe they've managed to build this life together.

This perfect life with two perfect little girls.

Plus, he gets to admire her ass while she's up there. And that's always a good thing.

* * *

Melinda pushes through the back door of the little restaurent, a few heads turning to smile and wave at her. She kisses Jim's cheek, catching him off guard, and turns him around to face her.

"What can't I kiss you?" She asks running a hand through her hair.  
"You cut your hair," he says flatly. "It's so..."  
"Easy to take care of," she smiles. "Don't you like it?"  
"It's just... different," he says running his hand through her hair. "I do like it."

She reaches for the cup of chalk, her short-just below the chin-chestnut curly hair catching his eye again.

"What's the list for tomorrow?" She asks pulling out the step stool.  
"The special for tomorrow are those bass you caught earlier with Raven and some corn. We'll also have venison and turkey." He reads off the list. "We'll have milk, water and we still have some tea bags in the back. We'll also have some fresh goat cheese, bread and berries."  
"Just give me the list Jim," she laughs and snatches it from him. "Now go do your thing and I'll do mine."  
"Yes ma'am," he says and pulls her lips against his before going to clear off a table.

She shakes her head and steps onto the stool, her finger searching for a bright blue as she cleans off the chalkboard.

"Mama! Use pink, pink is my favorite!" Rebecca giggles as she runs through the back door.  
"Becca, be careful. You almost hit the stool," she says grabbing the pink instead. "I'd rather not like to fall."  
"Oh sorry," the five year old says with a smile as her mother writes in her beautiful cursive, Today's Special. "It's so pretty mama!"  
"Thank you," she smiles down at her little one. "Go help your daddy with the cleaning."  
"Okay," Rebecca says and runs off, grabbing a damp rag as she passes the sink. "Daddy! I picked you a dandelion..."  
"You did? Why thank you, princess." He says tucking it in his shirt pocket. "Where's your sister?"  
"She's with some boy named Zach," Rebecca says as she cleans the table off.  
"A boy, you say?" Jim says grabbing the dishes from the table and then bringing them to the sink as Rebecca cleans the table.  
"Jim..." She laughs and continues to write the list but in purple.  
"She said I was annoying her so I came in here," Rebecca sighs.  
"Did she? Well I'll have to talk to her," she says softly. "Becca, go get your sister for me. Take your time so I can talk to daddy."  
"Okay!" Rebecca giggles, drops the rag on the table and runs out the back door.

Jim helps Melinda down the stool and spins her around like a prince would a princess.

"What was that for?" She laughs.  
"I just felt like I should spin you," he says and kisses her cheek. "Now what's up?"

She thinks of how to say this before smiling.

"You just had to go and get me pregnant again, didn't you!?" She finally blurts out.

She wants to kiss his wide eyed expression, but she is trying so hard to keep yelling at his endearing face.

"You just had to go and put a bun in my oven!" She picks one of the recently made buns from the cooling rack on her right and hurls it at him.

It bounces against his infuriating hard muscled chest and falls to the floor.

"So I put another bun in your oven, huh?" He murmurs as he picks up the bun and take a bite of it.

He leans her up against the counter and smiles at her. He presses kisses down her throat, nuzzling his nose against her neck, his arms encasing her. His shaky warm breath makes a shiver go down her spine. She nods weakly. His hands squeeze her waist and then move to feel her –not for much longer– flat stomach. He pulls back to look at her flushed face.

"Are you sure? How- I mean... how?" He looks nervous and giddy at the same time, his eyes beaming.  
"You know that I've been out of it recently, and it's just like before with Becca…" She finishes in barely a whisper, her cheeks colouring red.

She has already gone through the explanation inside her mind when she had first connected the clues indicating she was pregnant, but admitting it out loud, to Jim, right after shouting at him it is his fault, is much harder and mortifying.

"Me, we've done this before, we can go through it again." He says smiling at her.

Of course he would figure out what is really troubling her immediately.

He reaches one of his hands up and tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear, focusing his gaze on hers.

"We are going to go through this just as we did before, have another baby, another brother or sister for our children, and take care of them and keep them safe." He explains. "And everything's going to be alright, okay?"  
"Okay," she says, encircling him with her arms, and pulls him closer. "But after this one's born I'm getting my uterus taken out."  
"Is that even possible? He chuckles.

She just shrugs in reply.

"Imagine if this one are twins," he suggests out of nowhere, clearly teasing her. "Or triplets!"  
"Jim!" She exclaims horrified.  
"You'd get so big and beautiful," he continues dreamily, and crouches, raising her shirt a little to place a kiss on her belly. "We'd have a house full of children."  
"A mad house," she grumbles under her breath. She grabs one of his hands and pulls him back up to her, gently planting a kiss on his mouth for good measure. "I'm sorry for yelling and blaming you," she murmurs. "And also for throwing you that bun."  
He laughs softly against her lips, "don't even mention it. I am the reason you're pregnant."  
"Well I think both of us are equally at fault... I mean I think it happened when we were at the lake," she whispers and then kisses his cheek. "And all we had was that quilt to keep us warm. Oh god that was a good couple of kid-free days."  
"Remind me to take you back there," he says smiling down at her as Raven and Rebecca come running in.

The two girls stand in front of the door as their parents look over at them.

"Come on! Family hug..." Melinda laughs and the girls run over, both embracing them tightly. "Hey girls, what if your daddy and I told you we were gonna have another baby?"  
"Are we?" Rebecca giggles and jumps up and down.  
"Yeah! Are we gonna have another baby brother or sister?" Raven asks.  
"You are..." Jim says and we look at each other and smile before looking back at their two kids.

The room is filled with Melinda and Jim's children's squeals and their own laughter.

Happy times.


End file.
